Best Friends Is A Choosy Label
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: After the season finale of TDWT Cody and Sierra begin to form a closer bond, but they aren't the only ones. Heather and Alejandro are trying to makeup and Duncan must decide who he belongs with. Main SxC, also HxA and CxDxG. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: READ ALL OF THIS PLEASE. So it has been FOREVER since I have written something. Especially something for Total Drama. But I decided to watch all of TDWT again, after starting to watch the fourth season. And as I was thinking of what to write about Heather and Alejandro, the idea to write about Cody and Sierra hit me. They are truly adorable. So without further ado, here is a Cody Sierra story set right after "Hawaiian Punch", as they get ready to go home. This will have other couples thrown in here and there. I hope you can follow it all okay. Enjoy! And let me know if I should continue writing Total Drama fanfiction again!  
><strong>

**(For the sake of the story, the are staying at a Hotel in Hawaii, because Chris has to put them all somewhere for the night to prepare to get home. By the way, I live in the USA, so Heather won Total Drama World Tour for us. So in this story, she won as well. And it now took them overnight to get to Hawaii. They couldn't have done ALL that in one day. (That'd be episode 23, 25, and 26 all in one day.))**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters. And I do not own the nicknames used for people in this story, most, if not all are used in the show. **

"**Best Friend" Is A Choosy Label**

**Chapter One**

The final three, plus Sierra, had been moving non stop since early the day before. Today alone they had been mid-race from Alberta, Canada to Tijuana beach, making their way to Hawaii. With no time to rest, Alejandro and Cody competed for the spot in the final two, with Alejandro winning due to the fact that Heather had lied about something happening to Sierra. It had distracted Cody, causing him to get knocked off the small wooden area they had been on, and to lose the game. Afterward he did decide to help Heather compete against Alejandro, which proved well, she had beaten him for the million dollars. Then they had to run from an exploding volcano. To say that Cody, Heather, Sierra, and Alejandro were tired was an understatement. Though Alejandro had more important things, like his pain and injuries to focus on.

All the former contestants of the Total Drama series, sans Alejandro, made their way from the water they had run into to escape the volcano. After the several minutes swim, they were in walking distance to the hotel they were staying at, which was very convenient for them. Sierra, still unable to walk, pulled her way onto the sand, dragging her body along the shore towards the Hotel. Cody watched her from a short distance, instantly feeling bad for her struggling.

He wasn't sure how things between him and Sierra had changed, but he was sure of one thing now, he cared for her as a friend and she was a true friend. Though he knew, deep down, he would have only let himself break concentration for his spot in the final two for two people being at the risk of danger. Gwen and Sierra. He was aware the ladder wasn't normal, but since she had remembered his birthday the day before, and had helped him so much making it to Hawaii, he was starting to question if he only cared for Sierra as a friend.

He heard her sigh tiredly as she pushed herself up to try to stand. Cody rushed over as a wobbly Sierra almost lost her balance. She smiled down at her love as he hurriedly grabbed her arm to support her. He knew he wouldn't be able to carry her farther than a few steps, so he placed her arm around his shoulder, allowing her to lean against him. She took full advantage of the opportunity, leaning herself full against him with a giggle.

"Wow!" She spoke happily. "You're actually helping me after the season is over! Eeee! We really are BFF's!" She grinned happily as she pushed herself to walk along shakily with Cody. He couldn't help but smile up at the taller girl. So she had been calling him her BFF, there wasn't any harm in that. And he was actually greatly enjoying her company, even if she was still being a little obsessive. He was starting not to mind.

"Yeah." He laughed lightly. "You helped me, I should help you. And your wheelchair is gone." He smirked, finding he liked the situation rather greatly. He got them within 20 meters of the entrance, before he had to stop to take a few breaths. He was exhausted, though he knew he wouldn't have much time to talk to his friends before their departure. He was determined to get in that hotel, change into dry clothes, and socialize the last few hours he had the time to. He also wanted to stop and congratulate Heather, even if the money was lost to the volcano.

"If you're too tired, you don't have to force yourself to help me Cody." She smiled happily at her new 'BFF' and sat down on a small rock wall, creating an entrance way into the hotel. "As much as I'd love you to help me to my room," she curled the 'r' in the word 'room' as she spoke, reaching out to caress a finger down his chest like she had done many times before, giving a small giggle afterward, "I don't want you to hurt yourself." Her smile became more of a small smirk. It was nice to be on friendlier terms with Cody. She felt as though he didn't find half of what she said creepy anymore, though it never stopped her and never would.

Cody looked at her as if feeling rather uncomfortable; nevertheless he was surprised for her to insult his strength, though he knew she was only teasing and cared for his well being. And, even though he was used to her comments that were more along the lines of being considered perverse, he wasn't expecting her to say something at that moment. He gave her a look as if she were weird and left it at that with a nervous laugh.

"Okayyy." He moved a few feet away from her, towards the hotel. "I'm going to check if there's a wheelchair in the hotel." He pointed backwards towards his destination, nodding as he continued to speak. "It'll be easier to get you inside." He smiled at her before turning to walk towards the hotel with a quiet sigh. The girl knew how to make him on edge, he always had to be on guard around her.

"See you in a few Codykins! I'll be waiting!" She reached toward him as her tone came out enthusiastically. She giggled and squealed to herself as he disappeared into the building. It was definitely worth getting hurt to have the bond she was now able to form with Cody. He no longer avoided her touch, and he was concerned for her well being. He was her FRIEND. Her real friend and what he was doing now proved that fact all the more. He didn't have to go search for a wheelchair for her. He _wanted_ to go search for a wheelchair. Now she just had to convince him to take her to her room when he got back... She smirked as devious thoughts formed in her mind..

Cody entered the hotel, looking at all the former contestants in the room, surprisingly circled around Heather in a congratulations, though he could see that Leshawna, Courtney, and Noah were having nothing to do with the participation of this. And he fought the urge to cringe when he saw Duncan's arm around Gwen's waist, holding her close as he talked to Heather. Gwen looked uninterested in Heather winning, but happy to be there with Duncan. He shook it off, knowing he could always talk to Heather later as he ran around the first floor of the building, searching for a wheelchair. He conveniently found one in a storage closet in a hallway towards the back of the building. The storage closet must have been a permanent lost and found, as he found a red baseball cap within there as well. Not caring if he could take them or not, he stole the wheelchair and baseball cap, rushing back towards the entrance to help Sierra inside.

"I found one!" Cody grinned as he moved quickly towards her, stopping with the wheelchair set directly in front of her, baseball cap in the seat. Sierra was quickly brought back to reality from her rather pleasing thoughts. But the moment she was having with Cody was even better.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you." She clapped, happy that he had helped her out. She looked down at the wheelchair, momentarily breaking eye contact from Cody. It was then that she saw the baseball cap and grinned as she picked it up, brushing off the dust with the happiest look on her face. "You even found me something to cover my head with! You're the best boyfr-!," she stopped herself, covering her mouth and letting out a small giggle, "I mean, you're the best best friend ever!" She reached out, pulling Cody into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and head. He wrapped his hands around the middle of her back, enjoying the friendly hug. She kissed his cheek as she let go of the hug, watching Cody out of the corner of her eye as she placed the cap on her head. She was internally satisfied to find that he had a small smile on his face, and if she was hallucinating from lack of sleep, a very light tint of pink to his cheeks.

"Well, how does it look?" She held her hands up, as if displaying a new haircut.

"It looks great!" Cody smiled at her genuinely, hoping she took his compliment to heart. If Heather had helped Sierra for being bald out of sympathy, he could only imagine how bad it actually made Sierra feel. He knew he wouldn't like being bald. But she wasn't necessarily bad looking in the first place, hair or no hair.

"Ah! Really?" She folded her hands together, looking at him hopefully. When she received a nod of approval, she squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. She tried her best not to hyperventilate and luckily succeeded when Cody broke her out of her freak out.

"How about we get you inside now?" He laughed as he asked kindly. He took the two steps to her, wrapping his arm underneath her arm pits from behind, over the top of her breasts. It was something he was well aware of, but it was the easiest way to move her. He took his time, though not making it obvious, as he moved her from the small rock wall, to the wheelchair.

Sierra's heart skipped a beat as she felt Cody's arms wrap around her. She leaned into him, smiling to herself. She was tempted to speak but bit her lip, holding in all the things she desperately wanted to say to Cody. He eased her into the chair and she shook her hips to move her way back into the chair, getting more comfortable.

"That's a good idea!" Cody was broken from a strange trance he caught himself in, staring at Sierra's hips as they were moving. He was happy that she had even said something, or he wouldn't have moved to stand behind the chair to wheel her inside. He would still be standing beside her, staring down at her, with what he was sure was a stupid or lustful look. He shook his head clear from behind her, wondering what was going on in his mind, as he began to push her inside.

As they entered the lobby almost all the former Total Drama contestants were gone, leaving only a worried looking Heather sitting by herself. The two of them glanced over curiously at the winner, sighing as Cody leaned over next to the side of the wheelchair to look at Sierra.

"Should we go see if she's okay?" He whispered. Though Heather wasn't the nicest person, she was overall a decently good person to Cody, and even Sierra. And it looked as though something was clearly bothering her. He watched his, former purple haired, friend look over to the raven haired girl. She sighed, nodding as she looked back over to Cody.

"I'm sure she's thinking about that evil Alejandro." She whispered out his name with anger. "But she is in love. I sympathize with that." She reached down to begin to wheel herself, though was stopped as she felt Cody's hand lightly wrap around her wrist. She smiled softly as she rested her hands on the arms of the chair, leaning back as she was wheeled over to Heather.

Heather looked up, seeing her two former team mates approach her. She smiled internally that the two cared to come over to talk to her for whatever reason, though she didn't need to show it. She watched as Cody sat down next to her, him 'coincidentally' leaving Sierra right in front of him, though at an angle facing Heather. He himself turned to face the raven haired girl, a small smile on his face.

"Hey Heather." Cody started. He was sure it wasn't often people talked to Heather just for normal conversation. "Congratulations on winning. It sucks Zeke had to ruin everything for you." He laughed nervously, unsure if she would get mad. He quickly began to add, "but don't look so bummed. I'm sure there is a way you can get the money back." All three of them knew the last comment was a lie, but she commended Cody for trying to cheer her up. No one ever tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks." She gave them each a small smile before she scoffed. "Though I'm sure that asshole Chris is going to make it impossible for me to get the money now." She rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Heather! You'll think of something I'm sure!" Sierra encouraged, nodding. "And if not, at least Alejandro should be back here before the end of the night, maybe you can patch things up with him." She ended the sentence with a motivational tone. She knew Heather was sad about him, and she hoped she could push Heather to fix things with Alejandro, even if she couldn't stand the guy...

"Please," she waved her hand dismissively, "he's going to want nothing to do with me." Heather frowned deeply as she spoke, looking away from the two of them, crossing her arms. She felt Cody reach out and place his hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him curious, a look of sadness showing briefly on her face.

"From what I saw, Alejandro has it bad for you. I'm sure he'll forgive you for kneeing him in the balls and pushing him down the volcano. He did call you, quote and I quote, 'my love' in Spanish." Cody smiled at her reassuringly, hoping that he provided some kind of help for her. She wasn't that bad of a person...

She nodded at the two, agreeing though deep down she secretly disagreed. She knew Alejandro was mad about more than what Cody had listed. Alejandro may not forgive her for choosing the money over him. And she was also so worried about his condition and injuries that he obtained, though she was unaware how bad they really were, that she couldn't and wouldn't sleep until he reached the hotel. He had to eventually, didn't he?

"I guess you're right. Thanks guys." She gave them a brief soft smile before her expression turned angry. "Now, leave me alone." Cody and Sierra held back exasperated sighs and the roll of eyes as Heather's tone returned to her normal attitude. Cody stood, saying a brief 'bye', hearing Sierra saying a short 'goodbye' of her own, as he wheeled her towards the elevator.

(TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA)

Heather looked down at the ground momentarily before looking back out the lobby windows to the entrance of the hotel. She heard the ding of the elevator, though didn't pay any attention to it, as she had been hearing it for almost an hour. She was also sure it was just Cody and Sierra. She sighed heavily as she wondered how Alejandro was. Where he was? She wondered if he would forgive her. If he would even talk to her.

She couldn't blame him if he didn't want to. She wouldn't want to talk to him for a while if he had done the same thing to her. But he let his guard down out of love; did that make her callous for what she did? She wanted to win the million dollars and lost it anyways. And she may lose the only person she ever had real feelings for as well. She tapped her foot and bit her lip impatiently, feeling as if she had already been waiting hours. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was around 7pm. It didn't surprise her it was later in the day. But she had a feeling she'd be there 'til well into the night.

It wasn't until around 10pm that night that, what looked like a moving truck, drove up towards the entrance of the hotel. Heather's eyes shot open as she stared with interest to see if Alejandro would appear. She saw Chef jump out of the driver's side, seeing his mouth moving, probably mumbling to himself. He opened the back doors of the truck, lowering an angled ramp. A strange robot looking thing, The Drama Machine, moved onto the ramp, almost instantaneously falling forward with a loud clank.

Heather heard a robotic sounding scream and went outside to investigate. She watched as Chef pulled the robot back into a standing position. He shook his head at the robot, mumbling 'And he used to be so good lookin'." Heather looked at him curiously as he got back into the truck after closing up the back.

"What do you want?" Heather heard a more robotic sounding voice, turning her head to look back to the thing in front of her. It had two mask looking pictures on it, displaying happiness and sadness. The arrow was pointing as far to the more upset looking mask as it could, and Heather assumed that it must be a person. The only person that was missing was Alejandro...And that was when she put two and two together.

"Alejandro?" Heather nearly lost her breath as she took a step closer to reach out to touch Alejandro in The Drama Machine. She was more than confused as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"You look surprised. I'm only in this thing because you betrayed me, hit me down a volcano on an ice cube, and got me trampled by everyone that was up there." The voice was loud-ish but monotone, though she could imagine Alejandro's real voice as he spoke. She cringed, now feeling more guilty than she had before.

"I didn't mean for this to happen! I just wanted to win the money! You probably would have done the same thing." She tried to defend herself, reaching out with her other hand, now holding both of the robotic arms.

"Get off of me. I hope your precious million was worth it Heather." She frowned deeply as his words sunk in. She slowly dropped her hands to her sides. This was definitely not what she had wanted. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she hesitantly reached out, pulling off the face of the robot, even though it proved to be heavier than she expected. She was scared of what she may see, but it was worth it to try to fix things with Alejandro.

What she saw was not what was entirely expected. He was bald, and burnt, though he didn't look THAT bad. Well, he did...But she wouldn't admit it out loud or to herself. She was sure he was in pain and winced at the thought.

"Give me that." She heard his real voice, happy that it still sounded the same, though a little raspy. She was sure from screaming in pain... With the robots arms, he reached out, trying to grab the face of the suit.

"No. I don't want to give it back." She set down the face of The Drama Machine, finding it exhausting to hold it. "And to reply to your earlier statement," she started with attitude, not caring how he would take her tone, she just wanted to prove her point, "no, the million was not worth this." She motioned up and down at him. "Look at you."

"Thank you Heather! You think I didn't know that I looked like terrible? Puta..." His voice went from angry to betrayed. He didn't even want to look at her at the moment. He admitted he loved her, her saying she felt the same way, and she allowed this to happen to him? What she had actually helped make happen? He was staring at the ground as the angry questions formed in his mind. He was pulled from the thoughts as he felt a soft cool hand on his burnt and pained cheek. He looked up at Heather, seeing her look as guilty as he had ever seen a person.

"I didn't think you'd get that hurt, okay? And it's not like what I said up there was fake or anything." She glanced away. It was obvious she wasn't comfortable with emotions. When it came to tricking, manipulating, and using, she was fully capable of showing FAKE emotions. But this was genuine. She stood on her tip toes, leaning forward to place her soft pink lips to his now burnt lips.

She didn't mind the feeling of his lips as she leaned in further, pushing her lips harder to his. His eyes were still open in shock as he looked at her, seeing her eyes softly closed and a look of sadness on her face. He didn't have it in himself to attempt to push her away as he gave into the kiss, now fully kissing her back. She smiled as she felt his lips pucker against her own. She began to move her lips, slowly opening them little by little with each move and kiss of their lips. She waited till there was just enough space to slip her tongue in his mouth. After several minutes of making out, she finally pulled away, feeling the cramp in her feet as she lowered herself to the ground, though staying put so they were still face to face.

"You called me your love. You still think that?" She tried to sound as casual as she could, though she was worried about his answer.

"Te amo más que la luna ama la tierra." Alejandro whispered out, leaning his head in the little bit that he could to place his lips against Heather's again. He was happy she hadn't moved away.

"That's nice and all, but I have no idea what you said." A small smirk formed on her lips as she hoped he would actually tell her.

"I love you more than the moon loves the earth." He attempted to give her a small, though it hurt more than he would ever admit. "Now, put the face back on the robot and help me to my room. It's the least you could do."

Heather blushed as the translation left his mouth. And she had a feeling that he would forgive her for what happened. She would have to adjust to him being in the stupid robot suit thing, but she knew it wouldn't be hard, knowing that the gorgeous man on the inside would eventually recuperate and look amazing again. She placed the face of the robot back on, making sure it was on correctly. She gave him a strange look, but shrugged.

"You don't have to stay in this thing all the time do you?" She looked at him with a serious look as they made their way into the hotel.

(TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA)

Sierra spared one quick glance back at Heather before pushing the button to have the elevator reach the lobby As they got into the elevator, Cody guessed a floor, pushing the fifteenth floor, the top floor, to start. They probably should have asked where their rooms were, but this gave him an excuse to spend more time with Sierra without making it obvious to her. If she knew he was questioning real feelings for her she would go nuts!

"I think vile Alejandro will forgive Heather in the long run. That speech he gave her on top of the volcano was so romantic!" She held laced her fingers together, bringing her hands up close to her face. "Even if it was between those two. But I do wonder where he in now that I think about it. I didn't see him in the water. I'm pretty sure we all trampled him too." She tapped her chin, thinking momentarily. "Oh well! I'm sure he's fine."

Cody shook his head at her, laughing at what she had said. All of it was true. And Sierra surprisingly seemed to be becoming more and more sane with each passing moment with him.

"I hope we did trample him. I'm sure more than half the people don't care they hurt poor 'AL' anyways." Cody laughed. He normally wouldn't wish ill things onto people, but Alejandro was a manipulative, egotistical asshole who needed to be knocked down a few notches for his own good. Heather had to go through it, and it in the end, it made her a better person. He doubted the same could be done for Alejandro.

"Oh Cody! You're so sexy when your being vicious!" Sierra gave Cody one of her more lustful and 'sexy' looks. She purred to him, raising her eyebrows up and down in an 'alluring' manner. She looked him up and down, now hoping even more she could convince him to help her into her room.

"You think so?" He asked, laughing kindheartedly. "I don't normally go there, but when I do, watch out!" He laughed more as a smirk grew on his face and he reached out to 'claw' at her.

"Oh!" She pretended to be 'scared' for a split second before losing composure and giggling uncontrollably. Cody couldn't help but join in with her laughter. They ended with soft chuckles as they looked at each other with adoring eyes, though neither noticed themselves they were making the eyes. Sierra could have pulled her own hair from her head in happiness, if she had any. But she kept her composure, not even saying anything.

Cody let out a soft sigh as he let out his last chuckle, leaning in several inches towards Sierra without realizing it. Sierra, noticing, slowly inched closer herself, leaving their faces within a half a foot of each other. They both glanced from each other's eyes to each other's lips before hearing a 'ding'. Cody stood up straight, clearing his throat as it finally hit him of the close encounter he just had with Sierra. He looked to the elevator doors as they slid open, a chuckling Gwen and Duncan, dressed in their bathing suits and holding towels, were walking into the elevator, not even noticing anyone was in there at first. Cody took a quick mental note that they had entered on the eleventh floor. Maybe that's where Sierra's room was?

"Hey look. It's dorkus and stalker." Duncan laughed as he pushed the button for the lobby. He reached down to hold onto Gwen's hand, smirking at Cody victoriously, knowing about Cody's crush. Gwen elbowed Duncan in the side, giggling lightly and smiling up at him lovingly.

"Stop it!" She looked over to Cody and Sierra. "Ignore him. How are you guys feeling? And sorry you didn't make it to the final two Cody. I wanted you to win." Gwen smiled in a friendly way over to Cody. Sierra felt herself tense with jealousy over the communication between the two. Especially since they had just interrupted, what could have been, a potential kiss! Cody grinned, happy that Gwen stood up for himself and Sierra, and had been rooting for him.

"Thanks Gwen! I'm not bummed out though. I'm just happy Al didn't win." Cody was joined in a brief laugh with Duncan and Gwen.

"Ain't that the truth!" Duncan practically snorted as he thought of how much he didn't like Alejandro. "I hate that asshole. I'm glad Heather did what she did to him. And, it provided great entertainment." He laughed as he looked back to the doors to watch them open on the fifteenth floor.

"Well this is our floor!" Sierra spoke happily, reaching out to grab Cody's sleeve and give it a tug. "See you two later!" She said as she tried to wheel herself out with one arm and pull Cody, only managing to roll forty-five degrees to face the wall. The three of them stared at her awkwardly as Cody let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"She's right, off we go." Cody turned the wheelchair to face the correct direction, starting to push her out of the elevator. "See you later Gwen." Cody looked over his shoulder at the goth girl.

"See ya! But why are you getting off on this floor?" She asked confused. Cody was unable to answer in time before the doors closed, starting off back down towards the lobby. Cody sighed as he tried to push the thoughts of Gwen that now plagued his mind, out of his head. As much as he liked to think about her, now was definitely not the time. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Sierra. He wasn't sure when he would see her next, or if he would ever see her again. But her being the stalker that she was, he was sure he was bound to. The realization brought a grin to his face as he began to leisurely push her down the hallways.

(TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA)

Gwen watched the doors close with a confused expression. She looked over at Duncan questionably, wondering if he had any idea. He shrugged, not caring in the least about either Cody or Sierra.

"I just want to get down to the pool and swim with you." His tone was flirtatious as he let go of her hand to place his hand on her hip. He smirked as he caressed her side, making his way to the small of her back. He pulled her close, going in for a deep but short kiss. Gwen and Duncan smirked at one another as he pulled away.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Gwen spoke in the same flirty tone, teasing Duncan as she caressed her fingers from one of his hips bones to the other, across the top of his swimming trunks. He gave her a seductive smirk as the doors opened to the lobby.

"I hope we're alone." He chuckled deviously as he walked directly behind her, hand around her waist. He leaned down, playfully and seductively biting at her earlobe. She giggled, turning around to smirk at him.

"I'm sure we can find a secluded location if we aren't." She smiled at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the pool. They wouldn't have much more time to see each other, and she wanted to make the best of it. Of course he could always visit her. He still had a huge chunk of his winnings from Total Drama Action left., and her mother was bound to be happy for her that she had a relationship she was happy in. She was fine taking it day by day with Duncan, and that was the way she wanted it to be.

"I see I'm rubbing off on you some sweetheart." He grinned even more deviously as he followed her, letting out a chuckle.

"Who said you were rubbing off on me?" She giggled, turning completely to face him, walking backwards, still making her way towards the pool, only meters away. "It's always fun to get away from the group for some alone time." Her voice came out teasingly, knowing she accomplished her goal when Duncan looked her up and down. Their eyes met as their smirks grew.

(TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA) (TOTAL DRAMA)

"These damp clothes are starting to get uncomfortable." Sierra spoke as she tugged at her pants and shirt, feeling them stick to her skin and noticing the dampness in them. Cody watched Sierra tug at her clothes from behind, beginning to feel like he was acting like Sierra. Though getting the chance to see her rarely seen cleavage was worth feeling a bit stalker-ish in Cody's eyes. What were they, C's? D's?

"Yeah mine are too." He reached down, quickly adjusting his wet pants and boxers, that were beginning to rub uncomfortably against a budding arousal. He tried to push any perverted thoughts from his head, as he focused on pushing the wheelchair, and the little creaking sound it made every once in a while. "We should probably try to find our rooms. It was a little pointless to come up here." He let out a chuckle as he turned around, making sure she couldn't get the chance to look at his abdomen and crotch area.

"Let's find your room." Cody had tried to only pay attention to getting to his destination. But the fact that he was going to her room, where she would be getting changed from her clothes, was causing a rouse within himself. He used to think such a thing would be disgusting. He didn't even know when he started to find her attractive.

"You're being awfully quiet BFF." Her tone sounded worried as she turned her head to look at a flustered Cody. "You're red. Is something the matter?" She asked concerned, thinking nothing other than there may be something wrong with Cody.

"No Sierra. I'm fine." He needed to think of a quick lie and he knew it. She was staring at him innocently, worry shown on her face. She reached out, touching his forehead to feel if he had a temperature.

"You're all warm." She grabbed the wheel of the wheelchair, halting any progress in getting her to her room. Cody's mind went a million miles a minute as an excuse formed.

"Seeing Gwen caught me off guard. I'm tired and seeing her in her bathing suit was a nice surprise." He heard the embarrassment in his tone. Though he knew it was something Sierra would believe. How couldn't she? Sierra knew more than anyone how much Cody was infatuated with Gwen, even if it seemed she denied it to herself.

"Oh, I see." The attitude from her was apparent, but it was quickly gone, as soon as it appeared. "Of course Gwen did this to you." Her tone sounded completely fake as she turned back around to face forward. "Let's get me to my room. It's time for me to go to sleep." She tried to sound as normal as she could, though it was proving hard. She felt hurt. She had been truly worried something could be wrong with Cody only to find that he was flustered because of GWEN. Why couldn't she do that to him? It was a thought that bothered her a lot.

Sierra let out a sigh as Cody pushed her towards the elevator. He was unsure what to say to her and it was obvious he had offended her or hurt her feelings. He felt stupid now for lying. But her reaction to knowing it was her who caused his fluster, would make everything all the worse. He knew he should have thought of a better lie. He wasn't sure if Sierra wanted him to even take her to her room anymore. Now he was more determined than ever to get her there. He pressed the button for the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited what seemed like minutes. And as he heard the ding of the elevator, he knew at that moment, if Sierra were to invite him into her room one more time, he would not pass up the offer.

**Author's Note: And here is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it and I hope your anxious for the next chapter! As I said before, this is definitely a multiple couple story, though mainly focuses on Sierra and Cody. There will also be Duncan/Gwen, Duncan/Courtney, and Heather/Alejandro on the side. Though, I myself and not a DxG fan, I had to put some in here so I do hope the fans enjoy it. But just you wait DxC fans! Haha.**

**Review please! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I am starting to really really like this story. And the good news is, I am also thinking about starting up 'Manipulate Me Not' again. It is my Alejandro and Heather fanfic, check it out if you get the chance. So I hope you guys are enjoying my fanfiction again! Let's see how you like chapter two!**

**Special thanks to PimpedOutGreenEars for being the beta reader of this story! You are an awesome help and thank you very much! PimpedOutGreenEars also thought up the new summary. So thank you for that also!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama, or anything that is used in/from Total Drama that I use in this story.**

"**Best Friend" Is A Choosy Label**

**Chapter Two**

_Sierra let out a sigh as Cody pushed her towards the elevator. He was unsure what to say to her and it was obvious he had offended her or hurt her feelings. He felt stupid now for lying. But her reaction to knowing it was her who caused his fluster, would make everything all the worse. He knew he should have thought of a better lie. He wasn't sure if Sierra wanted him to even take her to her room anymore. Now he was more determined than ever to get her there. He pressed the button for the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited what seemed like minutes. And as he heard the ding of the elevator, he knew at that moment, if Sierra were to invite him into her room one more time, he would not pass up the offer._

He pushed Sierra into the elevator, pushing the button for the eleventh floor as he sighed quietly. He wasn't sure what he could say to her as he continued to tap his foot impatiently. Sierra let out a dramatic sigh, apparently now wanting to show she was upset about the whole Gwen thing. Cody could have face palmed right there if the doors didn't open to save him. He began to walk her down the hallway when he realized they couldn't even get into their rooms.

"I have to go get the keys to our rooms. I'll be back, okay?" Cody didn't really want to leave her there, but it'd be more awkward to take her with him. Five minutes ago he would have wanted to bring her along, but the silence that had grown between them was becoming deafening. He actually wasn't okay with Sierra being quiet and upset like this.

"Alright Cody." She turned her head to look at him over the back of the wheelchair, only to smile, though he could tell there wasn't real effort behind it. "I'll be waiting for you Cody bunny candy-kins. Don't leave me waiting too long." Her smile looked genuine as she spoke the last sentence. Cody couldn't help but wonder if she was that good at obsessing over him that she could seem like the happiest person in the world, when in reality she was upset. She reached up, patting his hand that was on the wheelchair in a caring manner. She grinned internally as Cody smiled back at her. She felt his thumb run across the closest part of her hand, which still lay on his.

"I won't take long." Cody gave her another small smile before walking the few feet to the elevator. He made his way quickly to the front desk, promptly asking where his and Sierra's rooms were and if he could have the keys. After less than a minute of quick explanation of why she wasn't there to claim her own room key, both keys, which were actually cards that were swiped in the door, were in his hand as he rushed back up to Sierra. As the elevator doors opened to the eleventh floor, he smiled, seeing her in the same spot, waiting for him. She couldn't have been that mad if she was waiting for him. Could she?

"I thought you'd like to know, my room is coincidentally three doors down from yours," he spoke as he held out her card to her room. Cody knew Chris probably set the whole thing up to get to him. He tried to sound how he normally would, a little concerned and worried over what the girl would actually do to him, but he was actually happy that he was next to her room. But he knew he could not let her know this. Sierra took the card happily as she squealed, forcing Cody to cover his ears some.

"O, M, G! I can't wait to get home and update all my blogs!" Her mood seemed to perk up as she realized she'd at least be, technically, spending her last night there 'next' to Cody. Though the thought made her happy, it only momentarily distracted her from what he had said earlier about Gwen. A smile stayed on her face as Cody let out a soft, uncomfortable sounding chuckle.

"Yeah. I bet you can't wait." He rolled his eyes behind her as he started to push the wheelchair towards her room. He didn't like that his information was being put out there for the whole world to know. Sure he expected people to learn some things about him, but thanks to Sierra they were learning more than he had wanted anyone to learn. She had shared private facts about Cody numerous times that he could remember. He just hoped everything wasn't put on television. Knowing Chris, it would.

"Your fan base will be sooo excited to be updated on all the amazing things that I can actually put online before TDWT actually premiers on television!" She did a 180 degree turn to face Cody, shocking him and making him jump back a step. She could tell by the look on his face that he was definitely surprised that she had controlled the wheelchair so well.

"Yeah, can we talk about that?" He spoke hesitantly. He didn't want to make her mad, he just wanted some of his own business to be his own. Especially if the stuff she was putting out there wasn't in the show already. If she knew it, wasn't that enough? She didn't want there to be another 'Cody-fan' as obsessed as herself anyways.

"We can talk about this in my room!" She sounded even more excited as she pulled Cody down onto her lap, turning the wheelchair back around to face the door. She swiped her card through the key card slot so fast that if Cody would have blinked he would have missed it. She quickly wheeled their way into the room, pushing the door shut awkwardly with her arm.

Cody wanted to jump off her lap from the moment he touched it. But if this was the easiest way to get into her room without actually saying yes, he was going to go along with things and see where they went.

(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)

It took Heather almost an hour to get Alejandro in his bed, trying the best she could to not hurt him further, though he was harder to move than she expected. This did cause several bumps to his pained body with her elbows, and knee once. She also lowered his torso and head onto the bed too quickly, by accident, causing him to wince loudly in pain and curse at her in Spanish. She had no idea what he was saying, but it wasn't hard to tell it wasn't nice.

"Ow, perra estúpida. Sólo me deje caer, el culo," he moaned in pain as he closed his eyes. He could hear Heather shuffling around but didn't bother to open his eyes to look. His arms and legs were still contorted awkwardly thanks to Chris and Chef not getting him proper medical care, and not giving a rat's ass if Alejandro healed correctly. "I can't believe they didn't even put casts on my legs and arms. They just put me in that stupid ass machine." He frowned as he looked over to The Drama Machine, sadness showing in his expression.

"I'm going to see if I can find something I can straighten your arms and legs out on. You need a stint of some kind. At least they have a chance of healing somewhat normal that way," she spoke with her normal 'cool' attitude as he heard her footsteps retreat towards the door. "Relax." She tried to speak gently but quickly closed the door behind her, knowing he was still probably angry at her.

She quickly made her way around the random hotel, searching for planks of wood and ace bandages. In her search she was happy to be able to find some ibuprofen and a little bit of burn ointment. Though it wouldn't do too much, she shrugged and took it with her, making her way back to Alejandro's room. She didn't want to seem as though she was doing this for him to accept her apology. She also didn't want to seem like she cared too much. But she hoped he wouldn't ask questions and would just take the help he was receiving. He wouldn't get it anywhere else.

The only place he could get help, other than herself, was from Courtney. And the thought made Heather's blood boil. She wanted little miss C.I.T as far away from Alejandro as physically possible. With this in mind she quickened her pace, making it back to the room within twenty minutes of leaving. When she opened the door she sensed no movement, but didn't expect to. She closed the door quietly, locking it behind herself, before making her way to the bed.

"I was able to find some stuff for the stint, and I managed to grab some ibuprofen and burn ointment too." She looked around, seeing a cup on the dresser where the television and coffee maker were. She quickly went to the bathroom to fill it with water, taking it back to him with the medicine. She plopped them in his mouth, holding the water so he was able to drink from it. It was then the guilt of it all really hit her. He was so hurt that he couldn't even take medicine or get a drink himself.

"Gracias, chica," he spoke softly as he gently leaned his head the few inches back to the pillow. He was shocked Heather was doing this much for him. She would never put the effort in for anyone else. So maybe she truly did love him as she had said? And maybe she was truly sorry for this all? He grinned inwardly as he looked over at her. She was preparing the stints, and he knew that would be the most painful thing of all.

"Now, I'm no doctor, but I know these have to be straight and this will hurt. So bite on a pillow or whatever and try to stay still." She reached over his still body that was at the edge of the bed, going for the pillow he wasn't using. She purposely made sure her breasts hovered close to his face. She could see from her peripheral vision that Alejandro was indeed looking at them. A small smirk formed on her face as she slowly straightened herself up. She placed the pillow by his mouth, her smirk growing bigger.

"Try not to be too loud. It's almost midnight." He was about to respond to what she said, but was cut off as she placed the pillow on his mouth so he could bite it. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried and scared. She couldn't blame him. Now after all this she'd just have to figure out what to do about that bald head of his...

He gave her a small nod, confirming that he was ready as she got the wood and ace bandages ready. And through many painful minutes, Heather slowly positioned Alejandro's legs and arms as correct as she possibly could, though he was near tears from the pain. She knew anyone would be, so she tried not to focus on it. She sat on the bed next to him as she finished, reaching to pull the pillow away from his face. When she pulled it away, Alejandro let out a long sigh and moan of pain.

"You did all this because you can't get enough of me." He did his best to smirk at her as he spoke, but Heather could have sworn there was a sincere smile underneath. She smiled but quickly changed her expression back to normal.

"You wish." She spoke with attitude. "I only did this cause Courtney would have found out and would have been in here and up your ass eventually if I didn't. I had no other choice." She smirked at him as the words left her mouth, though Alejandro could sense the genuine smile behind it. This made Alejandro grin to the woman he loved, causing her to return an even bigger playful smirk.

"No other choice?" A short 'hah' left his mouth before he continued. "You wouldn't want any other choice. For I know I am your only choice mi amour." Alejandro wished he could move at that moment. Reach out and touch her cheek tenderly, stroke it and tell her how beautiful she was. He was able to reach out with his stinted arm, placing his hand awkwardly upon her leg. He tried his best to stroke it gently and seductively, though it was near impossible in his condition.

"Psh please. I just don't want her all over you." Her smirk fell to a small smile as she leaned down to hover over his lips. "Only I'm allowed to do that." Heather's classic devious grin formed on her face as she leaned down to softly kiss Alejandro. He returned it with such a tenderness it made Heather's heart skip a beat. She smiled as she leaned in further, causing her lips to be more firm against Alejandro's. She felt his hand awkwardly trace a line from her knee, up the inner part of her thigh, as far as he could make his hand go. He repeated the process several times, though this only made Heather blush. When she finally pulled away, she was pleased to see a blush on Alejandro's face as well, though it was a bit difficult to tell.

"You took the words from my mouth you know." He spoke softly, looking at her seductively. He knew he wasn't in any real condition to seduce someone, but he didn't think it would be such a problem to seduce Heather in this condition. So far he was proving right.

"Quit using those cheesy lines." She tried to sound irritated, but to no avail. She loved when he used those lines on her. He romanced her. That was something she didn't think she'd find anywhere else. He also had no reason to fake feelings for her anymore, so she was one million percent positive everything between them was real and true. She felt giddy inside as she tried not to grin like an idiot.

"I know you love the lines I use on you. If I didn't say them, you'd get angrier and more irritated 'til I gave you that attention. You need it. You crave it," he grinned. Though it was nearly impossible and painful, he forced himself to sit up, much to Heather's surprise. He placed his arm across Heather's stomach, which he hoped she took as him holding her. He wished he could really wrap his arms around her. "And you are the only woman I want to give it to." He leaned in, placing his lips full onto hers, going straight in for a deep kiss. Heather happily obliged as he moved his tongue into her mouth, kissing her for as long as she would allow.

(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)

Sierra laughed and giggled wildly as she rolled them towards the bed in the room, stopping within a few feet of the bed. She placed her hands obsessively on Cody's sides, trying to hold him in the same position. She knew he might want to try to run for the door, but she was hoping she could convince him to focus his attention on her and not Gwen. She made a disgusted face at the thought of the goth girl as she tapped Cody's sides.

"So what do you want to talk about Cody?" She could tell how excited she sounded, and she didn't mind one bit. Cody was in her room! Not because he had to, but he was actually staying in there! Her heart pounded a million miles an hour as she wondered if Cody would try to escape as quickly as he possibly could. But she was even more surprised when all he did was gently grab her wrists, move her arms, and stand from her lap.

"Sierra look..." Cody began to speak as he turned to face her. "It bothers me that you already know as much as you do about me. I don't think anyone knows that much about me." He began growing nervous as he saw her smile slowly fall. "And honestly, I don't want anyone to know that much about me. I mean, it's okay since you already do, but you don't have to tell people that stuff. Think about it. The more things you tell people, the better chance I have of getting another fan like you." The distress in his voice was obvious. "You don't want that, do you?" He hoped he was playing the right cards, but only her reaction could tell.

"Of course I wouldn't want you to have another fan that loves you as much as I do. But I doubt that'll happen Cody or you would have had another 'fan like me.' over the past few years. And I know what you mean by 'fan like me; and all the things you are saying." Her tone became sad as the last sentence left her mouth. She turned her head to partially face away from Cody. "I thought you were starting to enjoy the way I am." Her voice almost cracked as she spoke. "I told myself not to cry!" She half yelled at herself as she held back tears.

"Come on Sierra. Don't be like that." Cody reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort the former purple haired girl in some way. "I like having you around. I think things wouldn't be the same if you weren't around being, well, you." He gave her a soft smile, trying to be hopeful that he could diffuse the potentially bad situation.

"You really mean that?" Her eyes lit up as she looked at Cody. She looked as happy as if Cody had told her he liked her. And he was beginning to worry she was taking it that way. She still couldn't know. But at least she wasn't bringing up the Gwen thing.

"Yeah, I mean it." He gave her a small firm nod before continuing. "But you can't keep putting more personal things about me online. Don't add things to the blog that people can't already find somewhere else. Okay?" He smiled as he spoke, knowing she wouldn't take it harshly.

"But they have a right to know! Cody fans around the world would be disappointed in me if I didn't update my blog with new things about you!" She tried to reason with him. Tried to get him to let her update her blog with all the new information she had learned. Cody could only sigh in an irritated manner as his response.

"If you do that, I'll leave your room." He threatened halfheartedly. He still didn't really want to leave. And maybe he could use it to manipulate her.

"NO!" She reached out, grabbing his arms, holding him in place. Cody grinned inwardly.

"If you promise not to put any new things up about me, I'll sit in your room with you till I go to bed." His eyes were locked onto hers, seeing her eyes glow with indefinite joy.

"YES! AH!" She squealed so happily it barely came out of her mouth at all. She pushed Cody lightly to sit on the bed, turning her wheelchair quickly to face him. "I promise I won't put anything new up online Cody-kins." She grinned. "This is going to be the best night EVER!" She leaned in closer to him, caressing down his cheek with her pointer finger.

She traced her way to his bottom lip, playfully flicking down it. Sierra let out one of the girliest giggles he had ever heard. Her finger didn't stop as it made it's way down his neck softly, barely brushing the skin. She hooked the tip of her finger in the collar of his shirt, giving it a light tug.

"You're going to have a fun night." She grinned as she let her hand fall to her own lap. With what strength she could muster up, she pushed herself to stand out of the wheelchair, and plop her bottom down on the bed next to Cody. Cody would be lying if he said he wasn't creeped out by her strong advances. But he knew he shouldn't have expected any less from Sierra.

"Sierra, I don't feel comfortable with this." Cody tried to lean back a little to subtly deny her advances. He wanted to lean in and kiss her, to touch her, to caress her. If he were to do this though. things would be ruined between them, and things would probably get even weirder between them. These were things he was just not prepared for. He liked how they had gotten closer, had a real friendship between the two of them now. It wasn't only her being obsessed anymore.

"Why are you so comfortable with 'Gwen' and not with me?" She spoke Gwen's name mockingly, angrily, and she couldn't control herself as the words left her mouth. She had been thinking about whether she should even bring up the whole scenario, though she didn't think it'd be the smartest idea. But Cody had offended her by moving away. She hadn't expected him to do so. She fought back her anger as she looked at Cody, a glare directed at him and Gwen though she wasn't there, on her face.

Cody wasn't sure how he should answer or respond to her question. It wasn't what he expected. He wanted to try to avoid this at all costs. But now it was inevitable. He was shocked she was so upset in the first place if this was the norm.

"What are you even talking about Sierra?" He knew asking her a question in return was a dumb decision. She would only get more upset and start ranting, but he had no choice. What was he to do, blurt out the truth?

"What am I talking about? Did you notice you were all flustered at the thought of her in her bikini?" Her voice was getting louder, annoyance in the way she spoke, and how she flailed her arms dramatically. "What's so great about her Cody? She will never love you like I love you!" She placed her hands on Cody's shoulders, shaking him a little rougher than intended. "You're supposed to love me, not her." She frowned, pulling Cody into a bone crushing hold with a deep sad sigh. After mere seconds she let go, looking away from him, crossing her arms.

Cody looked away. He didn't have many options for this one. It was either break the girls heart, make her happy for a while and break her heart, or make her happy. He let out a deep breath as his thoughts collected more rationally. After a few more seconds of silence, he looked over to Sierra, reaching his hand out to place it on hers. He knew there was no going back with his decision.

(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)

Gwen's loud laughter could be heard from Courtney's open hotel room window on the eleventh floor. Luckily, each room was granted the privilege of having their own balcony. Courtney took this to her advantage as she stepped outside, quietly sliding the door open like the goth girl could hear her. And she knew only one person could be with Gwen if she was laughing like _that_.

"Psh, figures the two freaks would be out there together!" She whispered angrily to herself as she spotted Duncan playfully splashing Gwen. She watched as the goth girl tried to swim away at no avail as she was whisked up in Duncan's arms and thrown into the water. Courtney watched Gwen stand in the water, spitting the water directly in Duncan's face. At that moment she wished she could do the same thing, but for totally different reasons.

She scoffed to herself as she made her way back into her hotel room. Her mind was already made up that she would go down there to try to get Duncan's attention. Good thing it was only around 7:30 in the evening, and it was still sunny outside. There was an excuse for sunbathing! She quickly dressed into her bikini, placing her sandals on her feet as she rushed to the door. With one quick glance back she left the room, a smirk on her face as the plan formed brilliantly. She would get back at that goth if it was the last thing she did. Trying to use Tyler and Alejandro to make Duncan jealous failed. And she wasn't even sure where Alejandro was. But one thing she did know, she was going to get Duncan to leave Gwen in the dust.

(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)

Gwen laughed at Duncan as he growled at her 'angrily' for spitting the water in his face. He stepped closer, hands in the air like claws, ready to pounce. She 'tried' to turn around and escape, but was quickly under water with the weight of her boyfriend over her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to stand on her feet.

"I totally won that." He grinned as he leaned down, placing soft kisses along her neck.

"I didn't know there was a competition going on." She chuckled lightly as she turned around to be face to face with the green fohawked delinquent. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking at him adoringly. He smirked down at her alluringly, causing them both to move in for a kiss that they shared for a few moments. They had only found the capability of pulling away when they heard metal sliding against concrete.

Both their eyes shot over to see who had decided to interrupt them. Duncan couldn't help but roll his eyes as he saw his ex moving a lawn chair into the sun. Gwen let out an irritated sigh as she glared over at the bitchy C.I.T, who had wanted to cause her nothing but harm. She looked over at Duncan, only to see that he was still staring at Courtney.

She opened her mouth, ready to say something as she saw what she could only describe as a sparkle in Duncan's eye. She followed his vision to see Courtney 'laying' her towel over the lawn chair she was about to occupy. Her bottom stuck tauntingly in the air, as if she had done it directly in Duncan's line of vision. Gwen was barely able to hear the tune that Courtney was humming to herself, as if in an upbeat mood, bouncing her hips lightly with the 'music' she was creating. Duncan's eyes were locked onto Courtney's body and he had totally forgotten that Gwen was even standing next to him. She could have sworn he was drooling from the left side of his mouth.

"Uh, hello?" Gwen's voice sounded frustrated as she waved her hand in front of Duncan's face. "Earth to Duncan. What are you looking at?" She smirked at him, though in an angry and knowing manner. She rolled her eyes as he looked away from her with a 'deer in headlights' expression on his face.

"I wasn't looking at anything babe. I was just thinking about you." He tried to cover it up with cheesy lines as he looked over to Gwen. He tried to lean in to kiss her, though was met with her cheek as she had turned her face. He sighed, knowing he had been caught in the act of staring at Courtney. He only wondered why she had been down at the pool and not off looking for Alejandro. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Courtney's sunglasses fall from her head. This caused her to bend over even farther to retrieve them. Duncan tried to cough a few times to cover up the "Damn" that was able to slip from his mouth in a whisper.

"See?" Gwen glared at him more. She didn't want to be one of 'those' kind of girls. She especially didn't want to be like Courtney, but she didn't want to lose Duncan almost as soon as she got him. "Let's go somewhere more private." Gwen suggested as she walked to stand in front of Duncan's view to be eye to eye. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I don't exactly feel that great with her being around anyways. She totally hates me and wants me dead or something." Gwen looked at him with a serious face, hoping he would understand where she was coming from. It was not long ago he felt the same way.

"Don't worry about it Gwen. I'm not even looking at her. Plus this'll just piss her off." He smirked as he caressed his hands down Gwen's back, over her bottom to her thighs. He picked up her legs with no warning, wrapping them around his own waist. He hands quickly returned to her bottom to support her better as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"I don't think it's the best idea, but I'm not complaining." She grinned as she tightened the grip of her legs and arms on Duncan. She leaned her forehead against his, letting him pull her around the pool as so for many minutes. When she felt it time to do so, she finally lay her head down onto Duncan's shoulder.

Duncan didn't mind the comfortable silence between Gwen and himself. He also didn't mind that she decided to lay her head on his shoulder. This also gave him the opportunity to look over at Courtney and see what she was doing. He began to lightly caress Gwen's covered bottom with his thumbs as he watched Courtney slowly apply tanning lotion to herself. Courtney was so damn hot, and it was one thing that had helped him put up with her obsessive controlling.

He knew they had eye contact through her sunglasses and he watched the smirk form on her face. He looked back down to her body at that point, wondering if she was doing this on purpose. But he didn't care for any other thought as he watched Courtney tauntingly rub the tanning lotion across her lower stomach. He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. He quickly spun around, throwing Gwen off guard.

"Whoa!" Gwen yelled in surprise as Duncan quickly swirled them around. She lifted her head, looking at him curiously. "What was that for?" She looked at him as though he were acting strange, as he was in her eyes. Why would he do that all of a sudden? It'd be different if he was doing it to be a jackass and throw her from his arms, or dunk her, or something. It just seemed weird to the goth.

"I think we should go somewhere more private." Duncan placed his hands on her thighs, patting them lightly. "I'm starting to get that awkward vibe you had before." He shrugged before leaning in to kiss her. "It's better to be alone anyways. It's so rare we get the chance." He smirked as he playfully tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth.

They got out of the pool, wrapping their towels around themselves. They held hands as they made their way off onto the beach. There was much more privacy there, though Duncan's only goal at this point was to get away from Gwen slyly, and try to figure out what Courtney was up to.

(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)

"Let me finish what I have to say before you flip out. Okay?" Cody looked at Sierra expectantly, hoping she could actually agree to it.

"Well, it depends. But I promise." She gave him a small nod, though looking rather un-pleased with the conversation. She pouted as she looked at him expectantly to continue speaking. She could easily tell he was growing uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Good... Now, where should I even start?" He asked himself with a confused sigh. He stood, knowing with what he was about to say, it was good to put distance between Sierra and himself. He took a few steps away, turning to look at Sierra. He clamped his hands together nervously.

"It's not that Gwen makes me comfortable and you don't. Well, a lot of the time you don't make me feel comfortable, but that's not the point." Sierra glared daggers into him, as if telling him to get to his point. Cody let out a nervous chuckle, glad that Sierra was keeping her promise and not interrupting him.

"It's just that, I like Gwen a lot, so I'm more comfortable around her than I am with you. Plus she doesn't know things about me that other people shouldn't know, and she doesn't stalk me." Cody gave her a sympathetic look, noticing that she seemed as though she was getting more and more upset as he continued. "But if you didn't do a lot of the things you do, you wouldn't be you. I would feel weird if you weren't doing all the things you normally do to me on a day to day basis."

At this, Sierra's ears perked. He had said something along the lines of this to her before during the actual season, but this time it seemed different, it seemed much more sincere. Her mind began to race. She tried to control her breathing, worried she may hyperventilate if she didn't try. She could only imagine what else would come out of Cody's mouth. The conversation didn't start good at first, but it seemed to being changing direction. She noticed the smile slowly growing bigger and bigger on her face, but that was something she just couldn't prevent.

"And some of those things that you do, I might actually like. It's a little confusing to explain this all." He laughed nervously again, scratching the back of his head, wondering if he was now saying the wrong things. The smile that was growing on Sierra's face was really starting to scare him. She looked like she was excited, too excited... He then changed his mind, knowing then that he should never tell Sierra that he might have feelings for her. But friends could be attracted to friends with no feelings between them, couldn't they? He could just tell her there was an attraction. He sighed.

"I was flustered about Gwen in her bikini, but I was also flustered because your clothes were clinging to your body and I saw your cleavage." He blushed as he practically whispered the sentence out. This was so embarrassing that he wanted to leave the room. "But I want to make it clear that we still are and will only remain friends." He watched her mixed emotions flash over her face before quickly correcting himself. "Only remain best friends." He took another step back, scared of how Sierra would react.

Several minutes of silence passed between the two of them as they studied each other. Cody wasn't sure who would break the silence first, but he knew he wouldn't be the one. He had practically given her a speech. He was relieved when Sierra opened her mouth, ready to speak.

"I'm not even sure how to react Cody." She looked down, trying to collect her thoughts. Did Cody feel something for her or was she just over thinking his words? She was sure she probably was and frowned briefly at the thought. "I am so happy that you want me to be the way I am. Ecstatic actually!" She grinned at him. "And I am flattered that I did make you all flustered. I didn't think I'd ever be able to do that to you. That alone is good enough for me!" She knew if she focused on the positive, things between her and Cody could only get better. There was no use in being mad if she was still making progress in Operation GCTLM, also known as Operation 'Get Cody To Love Me.'

"Good." He gave a sigh of relief but wasn't off guard yet. Who knew what the girl would do to him now that she could figure out he had some sort of physical attraction for her. He then remembered that he couldn't leave her room due to the promise she had made, and he was now at her mercy. He could always secretly enjoy whatever would happen.

"But, and I just want to make something clear, I will never ever stop trying to win your heart Cody." She smiled at him genuinely, reaching out as far as she could, barely able to grab his hand. She knew he could have easily moved it if he was trying to avoid her; he could have moved the inch away if he didn't want to be touched. She lightly tugged him back to the bed, making it so he would plop down thigh against thigh, next to her. "I know that one day, I will."

The way she would have normally smiled after saying something like that, Cody would have taken as weird or creepy. This time was different though. She didn't seem to have the crazy stalker-ish motivation in her tone, it was much more normal, sane even. She truly believed the words she was saying. Cody was starting to wonder himself if it was true. Just because he was almost sure he had feelings for the girl, didn't mean she had his heart. Sierra only had eyes for Cody. Cody had eyes for only Gwen and Sierra.

"If it doesn't happen, I hope you know you'll always have a best friend in me Sierra." He tried to let her down lightly, placing his hand gently on her knee. He felt her place her hand over his own, lacing her fingers with his. Their eyes were locked as Sierra decided to speak again.

"I know you'll always be there Cody, and I'll always be there for you! Always." Her voice started to sound more excited. She was concerned it would scare Cody off, but was happy when his reaction was to lean in a little and let out a happy chuckle.

"It's actually nice to know that I'll always have someone there who remembers my birthday. You go completely out of your way to do things for me. If it wasn't for you I never would have made it to the final three, let alone Hawaii. Thanks Sierra." The happy grin stayed on his face as he watched Sierra giggle ecstatically to his response to her.

"You're amazing Cody." She said only after her small giggle fit ended. Her voice sounded calm as she spoke in a light tone. It sent a chill through Cody's body for a reason he couldn't explain. Sierra was quick to notice and took this as her opportunity to crash her lips against Cody's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping he wouldn't move away.

Cody wasn't sure how to react. His eyes were open with shock as he felt Sierra's lips against his own. He knew he should try to push her away, but for once he didn't feel the urgency to do so as he had every other time she had tried to kiss him. After multiple seconds of internal debate, Cody decided against logic and began kissing his 'best friend' back. He hesitantly reached out, placing his hands nervously on her hips. She was curvacious, and Cody was now able to appreciate it a bit.

Sierra made a small noise into the kiss, surprised Cody was reciprocating to it. She deepened the kiss, trying to urge him to make out with her. After several failed attempts, Cody again gave in, letting her tongue venture into his mouth. Her heart skipped a beat as the kiss of her dreams was actually happening. His tongue moved against hers for almost a minute before pulling away. He stood abruptly, taking a few steps away, not turning to face her.

"Cody...?" Sierra sounded confused and concerned. She couldn't understand why he would just stop and why he stood up so quickly, as if not wanting the kiss anymore. Her heart beat loudly against her chest as she waited anxiously for him to say something, do something. This couldn't possibly ruin the progress she had made between her and Cody, could it?

**A/N: And there you have the second chapter. Please start reviewing the story or adding it to your alert list so I know that there are interested readers out there. I hope you all enjoyed it! Anxious for the next chapter? What will happen? Cliffhangers, cliffhangers... Haha. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. - Google translate had told me that these following sentences in Spanish, that were spoken by Alejandro in this story, are translated as the following: **Ow, perra estúpida. Sólo me deje caer, el culo. **Ow, stupid bitch. Just drop me, ass.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed, added the story as a favorite, or on your alert list. It is appreciated. I really hope all you guys are enjoying the story and you are all excited to read this chapter! So I hope you enjoy! **

**Again, special thanks to PimpedOutGreenEars for being the beta reader for this story. :)**

**P.S.- I am well aware they probably lost their luggage in the plane explosion, but for the sake of the story and hygiene, they have spare clothes with them somehow. Okay? Haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: Same as the first two chapters.**

"**Best Friends" Is A Choosy Label**

**Chapter Three**

"_Cody...?" Sierra sounded confused and concerned. She couldn't understand why he would just stop and why he stood up so quickly, as if not wanting the kiss anymore. Her heart beat loudly against her chest as she waited anxiously for him to say something, do something. This couldn't possibly ruin the progress she had made between her and Cody, could it? _

Cody stood silent, debating on leaving the room or trying to stick things out and spend more time with Sierra. He was bound to see her again. She was his stalker after all. And if she didn't already know his address, which she probably did, he had already planned on writing it down and slipping it into her pocket when she was asleep. It would be a nice surprise to her if she didn't know it. He subtly shook his head to rid his mind of distracting thoughts, trying to figure out which option would be best.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sierra's voice sounded sad as she asked the question. Cody was happy he wasn't looking at her. He could only imagine the face she was making. He let out a sigh before turning to face her.

"No Sierra, you didn't do anything wrong." He walked over to the bed, sitting at least two feet away from her. He looked at the floor briefly before looking up into one of his, now, true best friend's eyes. "I'm just a little confused is all." He stopped speaking for a moment and realized he had made Sierra assume he was done talking.

"What's there to be confused about? We kissed, we liked it, then you stopped it for no reason!" As Sierra spoke, her tone sounded pouty, though to her it was a very serious matter. She wanted Cody to like this. She had thought he did enjoy kissing her, considering it lasted a few minutes. He would have never have allowed it before, and he would have surely thrown up if it were a few weeks ago. She was more confused at that instant than she had ever been in her life time.

"That's exactly what I'm confused about." He looked at her with an expression to match his thoughts. "I need you to make another promise with me real quick, okay?" He hoped that she would instantly agree, but he didn't think she would do otherwise.

"What is the promise?" She asked, curiosity now laced in her tone.

"Promise you won't attack me after the things I have to say leave my mouth. That also includes that you won't attack me later for it either." He had a worried look as he slightly backed away from her, preparing for breaking the news to her.

"Before I promise, what kind of attack are we talking her?" She looked at him skeptically, thinking the worst as worry flowed through her body and she thought of how abruptly he had stood after ending the kiss.

"Any kind of attack. Just promise Sierra." He looked at her pleadingly, knowing she wouldn't refuse.

"I promise, but only because it's so hard to say no to you when you look so cute." She smiled at him, thinking it was adorable that Cody had looked at her in such a manner.

"Okay," he spoke lightly yet exasperatedly, happy that she finally said it. He took a deep breath before continuing. "What I am really confused about is why I am being so stupid." He sighed, looking down. "I don't like to admit this, but I don't know why I keep chasing after Gwen. She's never going to like me no matter how much I want her too. Then there's you. It's obvious that you want to be with me and that you aren't going to stop trying." As the sentence left his mouth, his gaze at the ground seemed to intensify. He stopped talking for a few minutes, with Sierra remaining silent due to the fact that it looked as though he was deep in thought.

"I guess what I am trying to say is I don't want you to stop trying. I was just shocked when we kissed." He shrugged, acting as though what he was saying wasn't that big of a deal. He wasn't sure how he should act around Sierra at that moment, let alone what he should say to her. And he was sure he had already said or done something wrong. After his shoulders dropped his eyes met yet again with Sierra's, preparing for her reaction.

(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)

Heather and Alejandro finally ended their long make out session when the need for a break overpowered them. They weren't sure how long it went on for, nor did they care as they basked in the bliss they were feeling. After mere moments Heather's careless and happy look quickly disappeared as she looked at Alejandro with an irritated expression.

"I don't like and crave your cheesy lines, f.y.i." Heather smirked at him smugly, acting confident in her words. "I could live without them." She spoke with attitude, though it didn't seem to faze Alejandro. She glared at him as a smirk grew on his face.

"The longer you lie to yourself, the more you fall in love with me." He smirked as he tried to lie back on the bed. He looked like an idiot struggling, though it hurt him to sit up. Alejandro had already been sitting up for several minutes and it was exhausting, it took away from the fun of the conversation. He saw Heather frown as she watched him, then got pissed when he heard her laugh.

"Something funny?" He glared daggers at her, the volume of his tone dangerously low.

"No," a smirk grew on her face, "not at all." Heather sounded amused as she laid her hands on Alejandro's shoulder, helping him lay back. She looked him directly in the eyes, seeing that he wasn't as mad as he was putting on.

"Then wipe that smirk off your face." He gave her a look that told her to listen. The only reactions he received were a dismissive 'psh' sound and his woman of interest standing to get something on the nightstand.

"I'll smirk at you if I want to. You're not going to stop me. I'd like to see you try." Her smirk grew more as her gratification grew. She grabbed the burn ointment that lay on the nightstand where she had tossed it, taking the few steps to sit next to Alejandro.

"You're lucky I can't really move my arms and legs right now." He warned her.

"Sure I am. Now shut up so I can put this on your face." She did a quick scan of her hands, deciding they were clean enough to apply the ointment herself. She put a little of the burn ointment on a few spots on his face and slowly began to rub it into his skin. She was sure it wasn't a pleasant feeling, but she wanted to try to make his face heal so he could look normal again.

"There." She said as if she didn't care, tossing the tube back onto the nightstand she got it from. "On a side note, I need to get to my room soon." She nodded to him, confirming what she had said. "It has to be midnight by now." She wanted him to ask her to stay, to try to sway her to stay.

"Then go ahead. I'm not stopping you." He smirked deviously at her.

She had to admit that if you could get past the awkward patches of hair, the baldness, and his temporarily bad burns, he was still very attractive when he had that devious look about him. Heather was pissed that he wasn't trying to get her to stay though. She had no idea why he wouldn't attempt to. He just didn't want to admit that he wanted her there more than she wanted to be there. Who could blame him though? The last time he had admitted anything to her, she had betrayed him. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Alright." She stood, stretching with a yawn as she stood next to the bed. "Have fun being stuck in a bed by yourself." She mocked him with a grin as she turned on her feet.

"I'd rather be in it by myself than in it with you." He shot back, his own defiant confidence building. So he was stuck in his bed? He could still get to Heather and piss her off if need be.

"Sure you would." She turned to face him, her ego growing. "Cause without me that's the way it'll be forever." This was territory she didn't want to step into, though it seemed there was no other option. She was just as hated as Alejandro. The hatred the other contestants felt towards Alejandro was fresh, recent hatred, that's the only reason she wasn't seen as the most hated at the moment.

Alejandro wasn't surprised that Heather would say something like that. It barely affected him. He knew that women would be skeptical of him if they had watched Total Drama World Tour, but he would have nothing to use other women for. He also knew Heather wanted to sleep in his bed with him. He knew Heather wanted all of him, no matter how she tried to act like she doesn't. Plus she herself said what she said atop the volcano wasn't fake.

"I can assure yours would be much lonelier than mine 'mi angel.'" Knowing that he was always more liked than Heather, excluding the part of his life that was specifically involved with the group of people known as the Total Drama contestants, plus Chris, Chef, and Blaineley, he grinned with satisfaction. She would always come crawling back to him, he was sure of it.

"Now that I've said what I needed to," he spoke it kindly, just to dig it in deeper for her, "don't let the door hit that beautiful culo of yours on the way out." He was triumphant. He had beat Heather at her own game that she had tried to win. He watched with satisfaction as she huffed irritated, and walk towards the door.

"Think whatever that thick ass head of yours wants to." She spoke angrily as she walked out of the room, closing the door loudly behind her.

Alejandro laughed with amusement at how she had reacted. She was funny when she didn't try to be. He knew she would be back that night. So he closed his eyes to rest them, waiting patiently for her to come back. He knew she had his key card in her pocket.

Heather shook her head half of the way to her hotel room as she quickly swiped her card through the door. She pushed the door open rather roughly, stopping it before it hit the wall. As she closed it she knew what she would do. She would make Alejandro regret saying that he didn't want her in his bed.

She began to look through her items of clothing, finding a cute lacy black bra with a matching pair of lacy black boy-short underwear. She found that there was a white tank top and black pair of sleeping shorts that she had packed in a small backpack in case something happened to their normal luggage. She jumped in the shower, cleaning herself as quick as possible. In ten minutes she was showered, dried, dressed, and blow drying her hair.

With a confident stride, she made her way to Alejandro's room, both their keys in hand. Without knocking or warning, she slid the key card as quietly as possible, trying not to open the door loudly. She made her way in the room, a smirk stuck on her features.

"I knew you'd be back." Alejandro started talking before he even turned to look at Heather. He wished he would have never glanced over at her, being as the first thing he saw was her bra through her shirt. He knew she was taunting him, teasing him. It wasn't fair because he couldn't really touch her. She was such a bitch when she wanted to be.

"Oh did you now? I just wanted to show you what you were missing," She placed her hands on her shorts, giving a wiggle of her hips. Her smirk was flirty as she sauntered closer to the bed, though making sure the way her hips moved was alluring. She knew she had won when she saw Alejandro's eyes brighten with curiosity and what looked like lust.

"So I think it's time to get comfortable. I can finally sleep how I used to before this stupid show." Her smirk grew devious as she pushed her shorts down to the floor. She reached down, picking them up as if being in her underwear in front of him didn't phase her one bit. She assumed to some people this might seem a bit slut-ish, but she knew she was playing the right cards. He would want to see more, he would want her in his room, and she would make sure of it. This wasn't the thing she would normally do, but he couldn't move. She had to tease his sense of sight since touch was basically out of the question, he could barely move.

"So I'm going to make a deal with you." She grinned, moving the last few paces to sit on the bed alluringly next to him, shorts in hand. "If you admit you want me in your bed," she leaned down, to look him more directly in the eyes, though it was to give him a better view of her chest, "I will stay in here with you."

"Heather," Alejandro started to slowly lean his head up a few inches. How he was moving was agonizingly long and slow to him, though it was to decrease the distance between them as slow as possible, "I really want you to," he stopped less than two inches from her lips, "get off my bed." He smirked knowing he had caught her off guard.

"What?" Was the only response Heather could come up with. She thought for sure this would work. "You know what Alejandro?" She stood, turning to face away from him, quickly sliding her shorts back on. "I will not be back in this room." She started to walk towards the door, hoping now more than ever that if something good was to ever happen to her in her life, that this be the moment that it did. All he had to do was stop her from leaving that hotel room.

"It's the last night we'll see each other for a while. Just stay Heather." He sounded the total opposite of amused as he watched Heather turn back around to look at him. He could tell she didn't want to leave. He had pushed too far. He wanted more than anything for her to stay. If she would have walked out the door that time she wouldn't have come back. They weren't even sure when they would see each other next.

She looked at the ground as if considering. She bit her lip, though could tell from her peripheral vision that he was confused why. Her eyes met his as she walked towards the bed. She purposely climbed over him, though tried not to actually brush against his skin. She lay in the bed next to him, pulling the covers over herself. Before she let her head hit the pillow, she leaned over to give him a tender kiss on the lips. It only lasted seconds but it was all she needed to know things between them were established at that moment.

"I knew you didn't want to leave," he spoke against her lips with the smirk obvious, kissing her again for multiple seconds.

Heather was happy that she had decided to tease Alejandro one last time. If she wouldn't have come back in the room she wouldn't have been spending the night with Alejandro. She didn't want the kiss to end as she adjusted her position so half of her upper body was leaning over him, not once thinking if it would hurt him. If it did, he didn't mind. She continued kissing him, deciding words weren't necessary knowing what they were going to be doing most of the night.

(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sierra grinned as she leaned in closer to Cody, hoping her mind wasn't over analyzing what he had said. What else could he have possibly meant other than he was willing to develop feelings for her? That was more than a breakthrough to her!

"That depends on what you think I'm saying?" He let out a confused, awkward chuckle. He wasn't sure what was going through her mind. He hadn't expected her to react in such a way. He was starting to worry about himself. He was also starting to regret his decision. He shouldn't have ever made the agreement to go in her room in the first place. Was it much of an agreement in the first place if she pulled him down onto her lap and wheeled him into the room?

"You're telling me that you want to give 'us' a chance to happen! You're actually open to liking me, liking me?" Sierra's grin only grew farther as she continued to look Cody dead in the eyes. Her eyes sparkled with a happiness that Cody had never seen in her eyes. It had even out done the sparkle that was in her eyes when she had proclaimed they were married and when he had said they were 'best friends.'

Cody pondered over what she had thought for a moment. If he had told her yes, he could get out of actually telling her he liked her. Things would still remain semi normal, but they would just be a little closer. Best friends could kiss, one have secret feelings for the other, and one of them be obsessed with the other, without it ruining the friendship. It was possible. She couldn't make him like her that much in one night. It wasn't possible. Cody was sure he couldn't be swayed so easily by Sierra.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm open to, if it happens to occur in the future, liking you as more than a best friend. But that doesn't mean that you up the ante of some of the things you do. What you do right now is enough, believe me." As the words 'believe me' left his mouth, he sounded disturbed by some memories. He watched Sierra giggle as the words left his mouth and her move instantaneously leg to leg with him.

"But you liked kissing me didn't you? We can kiss as much as you want Cody! I don't mind at all. I assure you that you can kiss me as many times as you'd like and I won't do any different than I normally would." Sierra tried to control the elation that was fiercely on the rise with each passing second. Her heart pounded against her chest as her mind went a million miles an hour. She couldn't believe this was happening. She actually had a chance with Cody?

"I guess there isn't anything wrong with kissing your friend for just enjoyment, is there?" He laughed lightly, starting to feel more comfortable with his current situation. The smile stayed on his face as he felt Sierra's arms wrap around his neck. She leaned in closer to him, mere inches away from his face. He reached out, placing his hand on her hip that was closest to him. In an instant, Sierra closed the distance between them, connecting their lips.

Cody didn't wait long to allow Sierra's tongue access to his mouth. Their tongues danced together as her fingers lightly grazed his back alluringly. Cody felt as though his hand had a mind of its own as he started to caress Sierra's side, enjoying every second that their lips were connected.

Sierra noticed that she and Cody were sitting far enough back on the bed to give her space to maneuver to sit on him straddled. Without breaking the kiss, and with all the effort she could put into it, Sierra adjusted her position, placing herself straddled over Cody's legs. Another hand was soon placed on Sierra's hip as she grinned into the kiss. It was hard to hold herself up due to her injuries, but she didn't want to stop the kiss for any reason until Cody decided to pull away. She felt the hat be pulled from her head, hearing it hit the floor with a soft sound. She realized they would be kissing for quite some time.

Since she was taller than Cody the position she was in was more than uncomfortable as she was hunched over to continue to be mouth to mouth with Cody. Feeling as though there was only one option to fix her current predicament, she placed her hand teasingly on Cody's chest. She giddily traced lines up and down his chest before lightly pushing him to lie back on the bed, still leaving his feet flat against the floor and their lips connected.

Cody made a surprised noise into the kiss as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. He had never imagined kissing Sierra before, but he thought it would be an unpleasant experience the times she had tried. Even the times she did before it had disgusted him. But that was when she had totally freaked him out. Once you got to know her, she really wasn't all that bad. He knew he couldn't blame her for liking him because he knew nobody could control who they liked. Instead of pushing away her affection as he had before, he wanted it because she was willing to give it. It wasn't something he had received much, though he would never say that.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and began to glide his fingers along her spine. He felt the chill that rippled through her body, then realized she was holding herself up with her forearms. He now smiled into the kiss, forgetting any guard that he had put up to keep Sierra out. After a few more minutes, Cody pulled away in need of a break. He opened his eyes to see Sierra grinning like crazy and a blush clear on her cheeks. He watched her move off of him to sit next to him, leaving their legs touching.

"Wow Cody. You're such a great kisser! It's better than I could have ever imagined." She looked at him dreamily, grinning away. Nothing could shatter Sierra's happy mood. She glanced at the clock to see that it was almost ten at night, now hoping Cody wouldn't look at the time and decide to leave.

"You're not too bad yourself." He could have smacked himself on the forehead for saying such a thing. He could have given her a better response than that, though he didn't think when the words left his mouth. He was in a blissful high that he hadn't ever experienced, and it had thrown off his judgment for a moment. It didn't seem to bother Sierra as she giggled, causing Cody to smile all the more.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that Cody-kins. Feel my heart, it's beating like crazy." She reached out, grabbing Cody's hand lightly and placing it right below her left collarbone. She knew by the small blush that creeped onto his face that he could feel it too. Though the blush could have just been because his hand was on her chest.

"It is. My hearts beating a little fast too, but it's calming down a lot." He told her the truth of how he was feeling. There was no harm in opening up to Sierra. He was glad that he had discovered this fact. She really was a good person. He was becoming happy that he had decided to say all the things he had to her, otherwise he was sure this never would have happened. The kisses they shared and now the small moments they could share. He began to wonder if this is how a relationship with Sierra would be every day.

"I like it when you make my heart race." She spoke in a flirtatious tone, hoping Cody would make a move for once. She knew this was a make or break thing. If he made a move, then she had a chance of winning him over by the end of the night. She watched Cody's smile turn into a small smirk, causing her to assume that Cody was thinking the same kind of things that she herself was.

Cody let his hand slide down her chest as he dropped it down onto his own leg. He noticed that his hand had grazed over her breast, but that was why he had done it. He knew she wouldn't mind. It was obvious she didn't when a big smile appeared on her face. She turned to face Cody, folding the leg closer to him onto the bed. This way she was able to directly face him and place her hands on his thigh.

"I think you should stay the night. It's not like Chris is paying attention or that he'll even care." Sierra gave a small nod, hoping Cody would give in. She grew worried when Cody was silent for a second and didn't reply instantaneously. However, all worry was washed away when she heard the next spoken sentence from Cody.

"I might. I don't see what would be wrong with it." He gave her a happy lopsided grin, surprised at himself that it didn't take him long to make a decision. "But if you go overboard I am leaving the room. Okay?" He gave her a small warning, but made sure there was a tone of tender sternness as he spoke. He knew she'd agree. She was really predictable sometimes.

"I promise I won't do anything I normally wouldn't do Cody. We went over this before." Sierra sounded amused. She couldn't help but to be. "I just want this time with you before we go home. But don't worry, I'll visit you as much as I possibly can." They smiled at each other, agreeing that was the best thing for them after they left Hawaii.

(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)

Courtney glared as she watched the two of them walk away. She had really expected Duncan to try to stay there. She didn't plan on chasing after him. That would affect her already bulletproof ideas. She knew he'd be back around her eventually that night; she just had to be patient. With that in mind she closed her eyes, enjoying the heat of the sun on her skin as she tapped her fingers to a tune in her head.

Duncan and Gwen held hands as they walked down the beach, each step carrying them farther and farther away from the hotel they were staying at. Gwen swung their hands lightly, playfully, enjoying the moment of peace she was able to share with Duncan. She looked over to her boyfriend, smiling at him.

"This is much better. Don't you think so? I don't feel like Courtney's staring us to death anymore." She chuckled lightly, earning a laugh from Duncan.

"Yeah. I'm with you on that one." He shook his head, letting out the last of his quiet laughter. "This beach is nice anyways. Never thought I'd get to go to Hawaii. It was never in my plan for spending my money." He laughed, though it seemed more forced the genuine.

"It is really nice. I don't really like being in the sun too long. I mean, you've seen how I burn." She laughed as well, looking over to the horizon to see that the sun would be setting in at least an hour or two. "Maybe we should go in the water?" She suggested with a flirty grin on her face, hoping he'd want to have a little fun.

"Yeah you burn bad. That was amusing though." He chuckled and shook his head at the memory, using it as an excuse to glance back at the hotel for a split second. Something in him told him to go back and see what Courtney was up to. Though he may be carrying a conversation with Gwen, his mind was only on Courtney at the moment. It was like she was getting him infatuated with her all over again! He was sure it was dangerous territory, and the thought only made him grin internally. When had he ever passed by dangerous territory? Duncan was always one to enter it.

"Yeah yeah. You're one to speak with the amusing things that have happened to you." She mocked back, playfully jabbing him in the side with the pointer finger of her free hand. She looked amused when Duncan abruptly stopped, thinking he was going to do something she found funny or cute.

"Before it gets too dark I think I'm going to steal a camera from the gift shop in the hotel. It'd be awesome to take some pictures home." He motioned with his thumb to point behind himself towards the hotel. "I shouldn't take that long." He smiled at her, giving her a quick peck on the lips before turning in the blink of an eye. He started off towards the hotel, trying not to look as though he was rushing back. He wanted to know what Courtney was up to.

Gwen watched Duncan walk away suspiciously. He hadn't even listened to the last thing he said. He disregarded a playful and enjoyable talk between the two of them. She couldn't believe it, though she had a hankering she knew why he was acting strange. Waiting a few minutes, Gwen started off towards the hotel, already knowing she was going to sneak towards the pool area.

Duncan approached the pool area, smirking when he saw that Courtney was still in the lawn chair. He made his way leisurely over, sitting down on the chair next to hers.

"Well well well, what have we here? Sunshine soaking up the sun?" He joked, unable to contain the cocky smirk that grew. He thought his mouth would be stuck as the smirk as he watched Courtney sit up and turn on her chair, placing her feet on the ground to face him.

"What do you want?" She asked, irritation obvious in her voice. She was ecstatic that he had actually come back as she had planned he would. She knew him better than he thought. It almost made her laugh. Though she was good at acting, so she had to look and sound irritated, which wasn't hard.

"I couldn't help but notice you rubbing that tanning lotion on you earlier," he started, leaning in closer to her by placing his elbow on his knee. "And I think someone wanted to catch my eye."

He sounded so smug, it made Courtney want to smack him. She rolled her eyes, looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Ah, hello? It's called putting tanning lotion on. I didn't want to catch anyone's eye. You looked yourself you pervert." She turned her head away from him, acting as though she were disgusted in him.

"No, I'm pretty sure you wanted to get my attention there sweetheart." He let out a pompous laugh as he lifted his bottom, just enough to pull his chair a few inches closer to Courtney's.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" She knew she sounded more pissed than she wanted to admit she still was, but she could have cared less at that moment. "You're such a pig!"

"Shouldn't I be with my girlfriend? You're the one who was making loud noise just to make me look over, to see you bent over with your ass halfway in the air. How is that not going to get my attention? Let alone you sitting there rubbing that lotion all over your body the way you did. I can see right past your plan Courtney." He knew he was victorious. There was no way she could talk or argue herself out of that one. Duncan had her right where he wanted her. He had turned the tables. Even if he wanted nothing to do with her a week ago, she was a very alluring young woman. She was a ten in a lot, if not most, men's books.

"Could you be any _more_ egotistical? I was moving a chair into the sun, I dropped my sunglasses, and I had to put the tanning lotion on so I didn't burn and I'd get a nice tan. Since when is this any of _your_ business?" She crossed her arms angrily, looking at him with a pissed off expression. It was something Duncan was used to though, and found attractive, so it really didn't faze him when Courtney looked at him the way she was.

"I could be more egotistical. Yeah," he chuckled lightly. "I know you want me back." He grinned wildly as he knew he was pushing her buttons.

"You are such an ass! You know that? I'm glad we aren't together anymore, so stop trying. You're a pervert, you're unhygienic, you still have that stupid mohawk and that _stupid _eyebrow ring. Do you know how bad I want to rip that thing out? I have no desire what so ever so be with the likes of you ever again."

"You think I want _you_ back? Hah! You're hilarious Courtney." He laughed hard, making it seem as though she was a total joke. "Why would I want a stuck up, prude, controlling, bitch to be my girlfriend? Been there, tried that. And guess what? It was fucking unbearable." He mocked her, starting to actually grow angry.

"You say those things about me like they're bad. News flash! Not everyone does things that are bad, has sexual interactions any chance they get, or lacks any respect or decency for themselves in public. You sicken me. You and your pale, freak, gothy girlfriend." She leaned closer in anger, spewing the words before she had time to even think them over.

"News flash to Courtney! I don't give a fuck!" He spoke the last sentence slowly but loudly, leaning in closer and closer with each word. Their glares were more intense than they had ever been at one another. Courtney wanted to slap Duncan in the face, Duncan wanted to push her backwards off the lawn chair. Instead the two went with the next most natural thought and reaction. Their lips slammed together in a heated kiss.

As they both awkwardly leaned off their chairs halfway, their tongues danced in fury, trying to drown out the anger. Both knew they would still be pissed at one another, and both knew they shouldn't be kissing, but neither cared nor stopped. Duncan reached out, pulling Courtney over to him, sitting her on his right leg, allowing her legs to dangle in between his.

Courtney's hands roamed around Duncan's shoulder blades, neck, and the back of his head, occasionally gliding across his mohawk. Duncan's hands possessively moved their way around Courtney's sides, abdomen, and lower back, trying to get as much of it as he could before it ended. He knew she wouldn't let it go on too long.

He was surprised yet pleased to feel her fingers lace into his mohawk, giving it a moderate tug. Duncan moaned into the kiss, letting his hands fall to her thighs. At that Courtney stood up, taking a step back.

"You're such a neanderthal!" She turned on her heels, starting back towards the hotel. When she knew Duncan couldn't see her face, she finally smirked the smirk she had been holding in. Her idea was working!

"And you're a bundle of flippin' joy!" He spoke angrily as he watched her walk away, mumbling "a sexy one at that," as he watched her hips move 'til she entered the hotel. He stood quickly, ignoring his pounding heart as he raced to the hotel gift shop to steal the camera he had left his girlfriend earlier to 'steal.'

Gwen quietly and slowly approached an area she could spy on the pool from. No more than ten meters away from where she had known Courtney was moments before. She was shocked and utterly disappointed to find her boyfriend passionately making out with his ex, each leaning from one lawn chair to connect their lips. She frowned as she moved away, quickly making her way back towards the beach. There was no need to wait to see what happened, she had already seen enough.

She sat down, wondering how long Duncan would keep her waiting. She was more than annoyed when he didn't come back for another fifteen minutes. She could have only imagined what had happened in that time, at least with Courtney she knew it wouldn't be much. Though Gwen knew it wasn't like she and Duncan had really done anything too intimate either. She stared out at the ocean as Duncan walked over to sit down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"I got us two so you could have one." He leaned over, kissing her cheek lightly. He felt her pull the camera out of his hand, though snatched from his hand seemed to be more like it. He looked at her curiously, noticing then there was something wrong.

"What?" He looked at her, worried she may have seen something or heard something. He couldn't understand how she could have though.

"I saw you kissing Courtney, Duncan! I am not going to let the same thing that happened to Courtney happen to me. Don't even try to defend yourself because I saw it myself." She stood, not even looking at Duncan. "We're done." It wasn't something she wanted to say. It actually made her feel like shit to say it. But she didn't want to lose Duncan the same way Courtney had lost him, to Courtney herself. It was too ironic. Karma really was a bitch, wasn't it? She turned on her heels, taking a few steps. "I need time alone." With that, she walked away, happy that she had her own room so she could have some peace and quiet. She briskly made her way to her room, accidentally slamming her hotel room door shut in the process.

Duncan watched Gwen walk off, unsure if he should even try to follow her. He knew she was really pissed off, even if she didn't show how pissed off she really was. He sighed as he mentally evaluated the situation he had gotten himself in.

"Are you happy Princess? I'm sure you got what you wanted, sneaky bitch." He shook his head at himself as he stood and made his way back to the hotel alone.

(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)

"I was actually wondering if you'd come visit or if you even had my address. But I was sure you would so I decided not to ask." Cody shrugged as he pulled himself more onto the bed, laying his head on one of the pillows. Sierra lay down next to Cody, making sure their bodies were inches apart. Cody felt her movement and turned his head to look over at her, seeing her do the same. He felt her hand against his own and allowed her to lace their fingers together.

"I try not to be away from you for too long Codykins." She nodded, turning completely onto her side to get into a comfier position. Her free hand was now able to rest on Cody's stomach, which she took full advantage of. Her hand moved from hip to hip, over most areas of his stomach.

"I figured that out." He joked, lightening the mood more. It was nice to have this kind of time. It was fun, it was relaxing, it was pleasant.

"You'll have to come visit me sometime and meet my mom! She'd freak out if she sees that you actually came to my house willingly to see me. She totally supports me liking you. But I don't know how she'll be once I get home and make her take apart the Chris McLean shrine/guest room. He turned out to be such an asshole. I don't see how she still likes him." She sounded confused, amused, and happy all at the same time as she spoke. She wasn't even sure why she was rambling, but Cody was listening and smiling at her, so she couldn't stop.

"We are best friends, of course I'll come visit some time. As for Chris, you couldn't tell he was an asshole when you watched Total Drama Island?" He laughed lightly, though he was being completely serious about Chris at the same time.

"Oh I totally could. But I thought that since I was a huge fan of his and thought he was hot that he would go easy on me. And he was nice to me at first. Then he became an asshole like I purposely blew up the plane." She rolled her eyes at the thought. "But if that wouldn't have happened, who knows how things would have went. And I am happy that things are the way they are." Her smile was radiant as she kept eye contact with Cody. She stopped running her hand from hip to hip on Cody's stomach and opted to draw shapes and write words lightly across his abdomen.

Cody didn't ever expect that hearing Sierra say someone else was hot would bother him, though she rarely said it. But at that moment it briefly did bother him and he tried to shake it off. It wasn't difficult to shake it off as he felt the chills go through his body, due to the change in how she was touching his stomach. It was a very nice feeling that he hadn't experienced and he was glad it was Sierra. She was actually starting to make him feel comfortable.

"I am too. So I didn't win the million," he smiled as he began to run his thumb along her hand that was connected to his, "at least Alejandro didn't win. And knowing Chris we'll probably be tossed into another show at some point. So I'll get another chance for the million. I just hope you're there to help again, otherwise I'll never make it to the final three again." He laughed lightly, hoping Sierra caught the compliment and the confession hidden in his words. He didn't want to be direct about everything to her. Sierra was smart enough to figure some things out on her own.

"You really want me around now? Like a lot? Ah! Oh my goodness Cody. This is like my dream come true!" She sounded so excited as she leaned in to give him a few second kiss on the lips. She stopped moving her hand, laying it flat on the bottom of his stomach, right under his navel. "Cody, I know now more than ever that you will love me one day!" She sounded more sure than ever as she leaned in for several small kisses. She couldn't stop herself as the euphoria enveloped her. There was no stopping it now.

Cody kissed Sierra back the first ten times with a smile on his face. Then it slowly fell as he realized she was in one of her 'moments' now. When she went overboard, it was something that really creeped Cody out, but she was so happy that he didn't want to burst her bubble. She was the only person to wish him happy birthday that year. He could at least let her kiss him hundreds of times sweetly, right?

"Sierra, you're starting to overdo it." He tried to speak between kisses. He was relieved when she stopped and moved back to her original position lying next to him. They continued to hold hands as Sierra smiled at him innocently.

"Sorry." She let out a small giggle as her eyes twinkled. Cody thought at that moment Sierra looked more attractive than he had ever seen her.

"It's okay." He laughed lightly. It was then that he noticed they were still in their still damp clothes. "We came back here to change and we didn't. So let me go get dressed and I'll be back. You get dressed while I'm gone." He nodded, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips before he stood up. He hadn't even noticed he did it. He only noticed something was up when he heard Sierra squeal. He froze mid way to the door, realizing his mistake.

"Take my key with you so you can get back in. It'll be hard for me to get all the way across the room to open the door for you." Her grin looked painful it was so huge as she looked up and down Cody appreciatively. "See you in a few minutes Codykins!" She tossed the key card over to him, purposely making it so he had to bend over in front of her. She smirked to herself as she got a full view of Cody's bottom. She realized Cody was starting to become wrapped around her finger as he rushed out the door, seemingly to get back to her. She couldn't even imagine how things could get any better.

She slowly moved into the wheelchair to access some dry clothes. She placed a pair of pajama pants, underwear, and a tank top on her lap, wheeling herself over towards the bed. She moved herself and her pajamas to her bed, allowing her to remove her clothes easier. She started with her pants and undies, hoping to get them done before Cody came back. It took numerous minutes for the process to be complete since she couldn't put much weight on her ankles.

Cody held her key card in his hand as he rushed to his own room. He was glad it was close. He removed his own key card from his pocket, quickly swiping it through the door to enter. He placed both cards on the dresser before looking quickly through his clothes. He grabbed his pajamas and a fresh pair of underwear. It had only taken a few minutes to switch his clothes. He hung his old clothes over the towel rack in the bathroom. He knew he'd have to rush back early in the morning so nobody would see him leave Sierra's room in his pajamas. They would have known he had stayed the night, and he didn't want anyone to get any wrong ideas...Though would they technically be wrong?

He didn't care to think of it as he picked the cards back up, closing his door quietly behind himself as he exited the room. He was within feet of her door as he took a deep breath. He hoped something interesting would happen that night, but he was unprepared with what he was met with when he opened the door to Sierra's room.

Sierra gasped in utter shock, hearing her door open. She quickly pulled the tank top down over her head, which she had been in the process of when her door was opened. She was a bright red as she looked over at Cody, who slowly pushed the door shut behind him. She was a little relieved to find that he was red as well, though his mouth was partially open in shock and he was staring at her chest.

"I'm so sorry Sierra! I should have knocked first. I don't know what I was thinking." He looked to her face, his expression apologetic. He was sincere about what he was saying, but he didn't mind seeing what he saw. It would just be a little distracting to spend the night in Sierra's hotel room.

"It's okay Cody. I know you didn't do it on purpose, though I guess I don't really mind." She was a little more embarrassed than she would have liked to admit. She let out a small laugh as she watched Cody walk slowly over to her bed. With one quick glance up and down Cody's body, she was able to tell he was aroused. He sat down next to her, relaxing some after what had just happened.

"I think I'm going to get comfy, but I'm going to lock your door just in case someone manages to get a special key card or something. Who knows with these people. The last thing we need is someone bursting in here for whatever reason." He rolled his eyes, thinking about how so many people that were on Total Drama at some point wouldn't care to burst in someone's room unannounced.

"Go ahead, lock it. I definitely don't mind that at all." Sierra noticed her tone was naturally more flirtatious at the moment. It seemed to be working as Cody crossed the room in a few strides to lock the door, only to return just as quickly. Before he was able to lie down, she looked to the light that was on in the room. She knew a better mood could be set if it were darker. So she was thinking of taking advantage of the situation, who wouldn't? "Can you turn the light off too, before you actually lay down?" She laid back on her bed, getting under the covers.

"Yeah I'll get them." Cody smiled as he moved from the bed one more time to turn the lights off. He blindly made his way back to the bed, having to climb over Sierra's body just to make it to the other side, though neither minded. The covers had already been moved back for him to get into, and he grinned, glad Sierra couldn't see he was happy about that. Though he wondered if she had noticed anything else he was 'happy' about.

"It's nice of you to agree to stay in my room Cody." She spoke softly as she shifted her body closer, making it so their bodies were centimeters apart. Parts of their bodies brushed against each other, though unintentional.

"I wanted to stay in here Sierra." He leaned in a little, leaning his forehead gently against hers. Their eyes had adjusted a little to the dark so they were able to make out the outlines of each other's faces. Both noticed that the other had been smiling almost nonstop with the other for upwards of an hour now. Taking in an unnoticeable, but deep breath, Cody moved the rest of the distance, connecting their lips for the second time that night.

**A/N: That was such a long chapter! That was to get the rest of the night wrapped up for all the people in this story. I might sum up a few things that happened at night still, in the fourth chapter. The next (fourth) chapter will be the final chapter of this story. So keep an eye out for the update! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review or add the story to your alert list (or your favorites list. haha.) so I know people are interested in the conclusion of this story! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And now, the final chapter of Best Friends Is A Choosy Label. I am glad people are enjoying this story. I had tons of fun writing it. I hope you like how things end! **

**Thank you PimpedOutGreenEars for being the beta reader of this story! Your help is greatly appreciated. **

**P.S. - As in the last chapter with the slight clothes issue, I understand they have no money. But they have to get home some how, so with no money, they are still going to be able to somehow get tickets home. **

**DISCLAIMER: The same as the first two chapters. I don't not own, etc.**

"**Best Friends" Is A Choosy Label**

**Chapter Four**

"_It's nice of you to agree to stay in my room Cody." She spoke softly as she shifted her body closer, making it so their bodies were centimeters apart. Parts of their bodies brushed against each other, though unintentional. _

"_I wanted to stay in here Sierra." He leaned in a little, leaning his forehead gently against hers. Their eyes had adjusted a little to the dark so they were able to make out the outlines of each other's faces. Both noticed that the other had been smiling almost nonstop with the other for upwards of an hour now. Taking in an unnoticeable, but deep breath, Cody moved the rest of the distance, connecting their lips for the second time that night. _

This was indeed only the second time they had kissed the way Cody was kissing Sierra at that moment. His tongue moved swiftly into her mouth, and Cody knew "The Codemeister" was back, his confidence of being a lady's man resurfaced. With the arm he wasn't laying on he reached out, placing his hand gently onto her waist. He gave a gentle squeeze as Sierra pushed her body firmly against his own.

Sierra couldn't stop the small pleased noise that left her throat, in the cutest way it could have in Cody's opinion. They felt each other smile into the kiss, increasing the good feelings spreading through their bodies. Sierra's hand traveled down along Cody's back, tracing over the bottom she loved to look at so much. She giggled lightly and briefly into the kiss, none too soon diving in with more passion than before.

The kiss grew heated after several minutes, bodies grinding against bodies, friction being created. It was an incredible feeling to the two of them, one that neither was able to give up. With what energy they had they continued on for almost twenty minutes, breathing deeply, faces flushed red. It was only when Cody tensed, moaned lightly into the kiss, and stopped grinding against Sierra's body that they were finally able to pull away from each other and stop the moment of passion they were sharing.

Sierra didn't need to question what had happened or why the kissing had stopped. They smiled softly at one another as their foreheads connected again. Sierra could tell Cody was embarrassed because of what had just happened to him, though she didn't mind trying to make him feel as though he wasn't embarrassed. She didn't really see why there would even be a reason to be embarrassed.

"I could kiss you like that all night." Sierra said dreamily as she looked at Cody lovingly. Her hand continued to trace up and down the back of Cody's body, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You know what? I could too." He leaned in, giving her another small peck on the lips. "But it is getting late, and we've barely been able to sleep." Cody didn't mind if they spent a little bit more time talking as they cuddled, but he was exhausted and the rest was much needed. Considering he also had to get up early to sneak out of her room, getting as much sleep as possible that night was ideal. Though sleep would be difficult to grasp when he could only think of two things. One, his best friend and he weren't going to be able to see each other much longer. Two, he wondered if things would progress between he and Sierra, and not in an emotional way. Since he had suggested sleep he was hoping to avoid the ladder, though it would be nice to experience more.

"I am tired too Cody, but I just want this time with you before we'll be away from each other for a little while. I've already been trying to plan out how I can get some money together quickly to get to you Cody-Wody." Her smile was genuine as she moved the inch necessary to eskimo kiss his nose. She had never felt like this in her life, she knew it couldn't get any better. Their love would grow strong and she was sure of it. Even if she had to work super hard to gain it.

"Sierra you don't have to do all that." He chuckled lightly as she ended the eskimo kiss. Cody never imagined someone doing something that cute to him. Sierra was really getting to him more and more with each passing minute and conversation. All he wanted to do was lay there like that with her as long as they could. Maybe if he legitimately went out with her it wouldn't be so bad after all? Cody yelled at himself internally for thinking such things. Nothing would get in the way of how close they had gotten. She respected his boundaries now, something she wouldn't have done before. Staying best friends was the best option for the two of them. He wouldn't allow himself to think otherwise.

"Take your time. I don't want you to hurt yourself or anything just to get to me. I could see you doing something crazy just to get within running distance of my house. And as much as I want to see you, I definitely don't want you to do that." He gave her a 'stern' look, though the smile was not fading from his face. "Plus I'm sure I can convince my parents to send me to visit you. We'll see each other soon after this, okay?" He sounded amused that she seemed a little worried about it, though he was worrying about a bunch of things himself. So he couldn't really blame her. "Relax," he reassured, rubbing her waist lightly. Though he said it more for himself than for her.

"Oh my god! I can't even believe this is really all for real. I love you Cody. Really really love you." Sierra was on cloud nine in her own world. She was forcing herself not to attack Cody the way she wanted to. Operation 'Get Cody To Love Me' was really working, and there was now not even a one percent doubt in her mind that he didn't want her in some way. Friends with benefits could be beneficial to her for a while and she realized this. Although she didn't want the friends with benefits label to stick, she wanted more from it. She wanted Cody to be hers and only hers for the rest of eternity, she wanted to be lovers, husband and wife.

"Just enjoy the cuddling and don't freak out, okay?" He hoped she wouldn't spaz and have one of her Cody obsessing moments, she was already starting to get to that point. He liked sane acting Sierra, not psycho obsessive Sierra. She could be normal if she really tried. "I don't wanna have to leave because you overreact to something involving me." If he wasn't in the position he was, he would have literally smacked himself in the face. He now completely admitted he wanted to be there.

"You don't like the enthusiasm I have towards you?" She looked at him as though she was seeing right through him. "I know some of it bothers you, but you don't like _any _of it?" A grin spread across her face as she tauntingly leaned her lips to brush against his. "Because I think you do." She giggled and squealed at the same time, control over her emotions ceasing minute by minute. She wanted to have fun with Cody and she was hoping he did too.

"I do like some of your enthusiasm, but not when you go overboard. Just be yourself and try not to flip out when you get excited." He smiled at her, not able to look at her any other way. Being able to see much more clearly in the dark now, he leaned in to kiss her cheek lightly. "Let's go to bed. I need to sleep or I'll pass out before I can even get out of this hotel tomorrow."

"I am being myself Cody. I do love you, and nothing will ever change that fact," she leaned in, giving him a several second kiss on the lips. "But if you are really that tired, then I guess I'll leave you be to sleep. Ah! It's so exciting that you are actually willingly sleeping next to me!" Her smile could only painfully grow and the twinkle in her eyes seemed brighter than should be in the dark. It was obvious she wasn't tired and that she wouldn't be going to bed soon.

Cody knew she had a lot of energy. He had to think of something to make her tired. "I do want to sleep next to you, but I need to actually sleep." He laughed lightly, placing his lips lightly to hers. He spoke against them, "So try to sleep. I know you gotta be tired too." He began to kiss her again, letting her slip her tongue in his mouth. He could kiss her a little while longer till they fell asleep, there was no wrong in that. After kissing her until she grew tired and finally slept, Cody took the time to quickly slip from her room to change his underwear. Thank god for the extra spare pair that Sierra never got to. Finally comfortable and completely tired, he lay next to Sierra, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)

Heather and Alejandro had barely slept the night before. Waking up after only a few hours of sleep, Heather groggily sat up from the bed, seeing Alejandro's eyes closed and him clearly sleeping next to her. She smirked, happy at the thought that it was her and not Courtney who had won his heart. She continued to look at him, reminiscing of a conversation from the night before.

"_So when will you admit that I have captured your heart, like you have captured mine?" Alejandro's face was unreadable in the dark, though from his tone he seemed as though he was being cocky. Alejandro was more than amused to bring up the topic after the hour or so of making out and Heather caressing and touching multiple parts of his body. It should have hurt, but the high from the moment was so much more and easily drowned out any pain he should have been feeling._

"_There's nothing to admit. I've already said what has needed to be said. So back off." Heather warned in her normal tone, placing her pointer finger against his side and giving it a small poke. She moved her body inches closer, causing their bodies to rest against each other's. Heather would only admit to herself how uncomfortable it was having the planks of wood jab into her body, but it was worth it._

"_It's such a shame to see how deep in denial you are. Such a beautiful woman like you shouldn't stay single forever." Though it was dark, Heather swore she could see a genuine grin appear on his face. He looked happy as the sentences left his mouth. Alejandro also seemed to be quite serious in what he was saying, though his tone was still teasing. How Heather could tell he was serious, she was not sure. _

"_I highly doubt I'd be single forever if I wasn't with you. Thanks for the offer." He listened with anger, shocked that she wouldn't take what he said and be flustered by it. He felt her hand softly on his own cheek, wondering what she was up to. With every fiber in his body he tried not to lean his face into her touch, and he was proud of himself when he was able to avoid such a thing. _

"_Your loss. I'm sure once I'm healed I won't have a problem finding a woman who appreciates myself and my body." He knew she could feel the rather large smirk on his face. It obviously ticked her off, her reaction was different than he had expected. He expected mockery, teasing, taunting, but what he received was anger._

"_Those girls couldn't compare to me." Heather was irritated, though she would never admit she was. Her tone had proved all the truth in how she felt. She was jealous of the thought of other woman being with Alejandro, it had always been that way. _

"_Of course not. I'll say it to you everyday if you'd like me to mi amour, you are the only woman I want to give that kind of attention to, the only woman I want to look at." He was relieved to know that her face was only inches away and he was able to lean in to place his lips against hers._

"_You captured it." Heather mumbled against his lips, hoping he didn't hear her. After all she did, he deserved to hear it. Though she wasn't exactly saying 'I love you', to the two of them it could obviously mean the equivalent right now. The only difference with telling Alejandro she 'loved' him this time from the first and only other time is she wouldn't be betraying him for a million bucks. She continued the kiss, trying to prevent any chance for him to comment on her whispered words._

"_I suppose you won't be single forever now." He smirked into the kiss, deepening the kiss and building the passion behind it, knowing the two of them would only get a couple hours of sleep that night at best._

Heather reached out, placing her hand lightly against Alejandro's stomach. With light pressure and a few small shakes she said his name kindly once. When he didn't move she increased the pressure of her hand, shaking him a little harder.

"Alejandro." This time her voice was not soft of kind, but harsh and irritated sounding. Waking people up was not one of the things she would be classified as good at. Usually if she were to wake someone up they'd wake up 'on the wrong side of the bed.'

"Do you have to be so obnoxious?" Alejandro glared at her as he slowly allowed his eyes to adjust to the daylight. He turned his head, looking over to the clock to find that it was already after ten in the morning.

"It's gonna take a long time to get you ready for the airport, don't ya think?" She smirked at him, knowing she was right. She didn't really want to go through all this trouble. It would put out the wrong idea to people, that she was nice. She knew deep down, the help she was providing was purely for the concern of Alejandro being okay. She wouldn't say it or act like it though.

"It will go much faster with you here." He flattered her with his winning smirk. Though his lips were badly chapped, his smile was definitely as amazing as ever. Heather's heart skipped a beat for a moment as she stood quickly.

"Fine. I just won't help you." She looked away, knowing the looks he would give her were still able to win her over even in his current condition. The feelings she felt around Alejandro were like no other, and she never wanted to lose it. To her it was such a foreign feeling to want someone and care about someone. Though her being Heather was something she never wanted taken from her, even if she were a girl in love for the first time.

"You want nothing more than to help me at this moment. I can see it in your body language." He smirked, happy at the fact that she looked over at him angrily. It didn't last long as her expression changed to flustered. He watched her scoff and walk across the room to pick up the burn ointment again. He watched her sit down next to him and without a word, rub some onto his face.

"So what if I do? What are you doing to do, stare me to death?" She knew she would piss him off with the smart ass remarks, but she didn't care. That was one of the fun things about talking to Alejandro. She liked the small bickering, the way they spoke to each other, his flattery.

"No mi amour. I'll simply wait for the opportunity of kissing those perfect lips of yours when you are close enough for me to do so." He smiled at her, knowing she still got that look in her eyes when she saw him smile. All woman and most men, loved Alejandro's smile.

"You're such a- ugh, whatever." Heather felt her face heating up, though she didn't even need to feel so to know she was blushing like mad. She cleared her throat and looked away uncomfortably, tossing the burn ointment back onto the nightstand. As a last second decision she decided to quickly provide Alejandro the chance to reach her lips. She leaned down, looking into his eyes with a look that showed she was searching for what was in his eyes.

"Such a what Heather?" He smirked as his eyes slowly closed, as gently as ever. He placed his lips against Heather's for the umpteenth time in less than twelve hours. There was no time for her to answer as their tongues went for the other's, pacing the kiss and enjoying every second. After a few minutes Heather pulled away; Alejandro was quickly able to notice that she was flushed more than beforehand.

"Such an ass." She retorted, standing and turning around. "Let's get you in this stupid robot thing and get you to the airport." She walked over to The Drama Machine, pushing it closer to the bed to it was easier to move Alejandro into. "It might be hard to fit with your legs and arms straight, but we'll manage somehow."

"Such an ass? I know for a fact that wasn't the thought going through your mind." He smirked, knowing he had her just where he wanted her. She couldn't get enough of him now, just as he couldn't of her. It didn't matter if they distracted each other now, let their guards down a little now, or anything along such lines. There was no money to want more than each other. The only thing they really had at that moment was each other, even if they each had a friend or two.

"Shut up." Heather stated as she realized how she would get him into the machine. She tried to pull him as gently towards the contraption as she could as she tried to push him into place within it. She bent his legs at the knee, since nothing from right below his knees and up his legs wasn't broken. Since she was able to make his legs fit, she knew that his arms would easily slide into the arms of The Drama Machine.

"Like I would listen to you," he teased, the cocky grin returning to his face. Without her responding he watched her get the front of the machine and drag it over. He was happy there was carpet on the floor or it would have been so loud people would have had to have complained.

"Considering the condition you're in, it'd be best to listen to the person in control of helping you." She smirked, pushing the front of the body hard against the back of it, locking Alejandro securely into place. He winced in pain from the shock of the metal hitting metal and his body being within. Her smirk only grew as he glared at her. She was right again.

"You'll regret what you are doing when I am healed," he warned, though Heather wasn't too concerned over his 'threats.' Walking across the room to get the head of The Drama Machine, the last piece, she brought it over, leaning it against the metal body.

"Hah. I'd like to see what you'd try to do." She leaned in, kissing him one more time before picking up the head to place it on the machine. She felt bad he was in such a condition, but pushed back the feeling as the robotic sounding voice came out.

"As I said, you'll regret this. You will regret it. Once I'm healed I'll be capable of anything again." Though he couldn't see much, he could see Heather's smirk and he wished he could wipe that smirk right off her face.

"Blah, blah, blah. You're all bark and no bite at the moment, so your threats are nothing but amusement for me." She laughed lightly as she made her way towards the door, grabbing the key cards in the process. "But let's go. I have to go get my stuff and change." She smiled at Alejandro, though it was awkward to watch the machine move towards her. It was still something she'd have to get used to, but it was definitely worth it.

(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)

Cody woke up the next morning with Sierra's body completely against his own. They were facing each other, with their free arms lightly holding each other. He smiled contentedly as he slowly moved her arm from around himself. He slowly moved to the edge of the bed, trying not to make any sudden movements to make the bed jerk Sierra awake. He stood, walking over to her side of the bed.

He smiled down at her sleeping figure, thinking how pretty she actually was. He always tried to rush away from her when he woke up and she was there watching him or clinging to him. It was nice to wake up without feeling threatened, feeling warm and pleasant. He leaned down, tenderly kissing her lips, making sure not to wake her. He quietly grabbed the key cards from the nightstand and he walked to the door. With one quick glance back at Sierra, he started on his way to his own room to change from his pajamas.

He knew there would be no harm in taking a quick shower either. With that in mind, he went straight for the shower first, taking the time to think over everything that had happened with Sierra the night before. It was enjoyable and he was growing sad that his time with her was actually coming to an end. He wanted more and more to ask Sierra out, and he was growing comfortable with the fact that he would never have to worry about rejection. There was also his having to worry if she would get totally out of hand, something that was actually plausible. She was crazy for him, in multiple senses of the phrase. Hearing a loud noise, and seeing shampoo laying on the shower floor, Cody was not further distracted from cleaning himself

After a needed shower, Cody dried himself and dressed within minutes. He walked over to the hotel room's phone, picking it up to order breakfast for Sierra and himself. Of course room service would bring it to Sierra's room for them. All he had to do now was go back and wake her. A small smile appeared on his face as he gathered his things together, grabbed the key cards, and made his way to Sierra's room.

He quietly opened the door, slowly making his way over to his best friend. He smiled one more time to himself before reaching out to place his hand on her waist. With a few light shakes, he watched her move around in the bed and heard her make a noise as though she didn't really want to wake up.

"Good morning." Sierra heard Cody's voice and she couldn't help but grin. She slowly sat up, stretching while doing so. She looked over to her best friend, seeing that he was already dressed and ready to leave. This made a small frown fall over her features.

"Good morning. It's so sad we have to leave today." She made eye contact with him, swinging her legs around so her feet lay flat on the floor. She watched Cody walk over to her and stand within inches in front of her. A smile replaced her frown as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Don't think about that. I ordered us breakfast. It should be here soon. Let's eat and spend some time together before we leave." He nodded at her, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Awe. You didn't have to do that Cody. That's so sweet of you." She reached over, placing her hand onto Cody's, lacing their fingers. Sierra was growing more and more tempted to ask Cody out herself. She wouldn't be fazed if he rejected her, she would only be more determined to win him over. That was something that Sierra was proud of herself for. If she wouldn't have done so, she would never be where she was now with Cody. Though she still occasionally thought of the times Cody was against her being near him, pushed her away, tried to escape from her, all the times he voted her off of Total Drama World Tour, and got sick from her kissing him. But what they had now was worth pushing all those memories aside, these would always be better than made up ones in her mind.

"I was hoping you'd like it." He grinned at her, "I thought it'd be a nice surprise." He stood, walking over to get her clothes. Since very few things were spared, they would unfortunately be forced to wear some of their clothes from the day before; though in reality they had worn them at least two days. He reached down, picking up the red baseball cap that lay on the floor from the previous night. He set the clothes and hat next to Sierra. "You get dressed in the bathroom. It might be a little difficult, but I'm going to wait for the food." He smiled at her, knowing she would comply.

"Of course I love it Cody! Anything you do for me I like." She grinned as she attempted to maneuver over to the wheelchair. She felt Cody's hands on her waist, helping her move to the chair, getting her comfortable. She watched as he picked up her clothes again, placing them on her lap. "Make sure you wait 'til I'm done to start eating." She giggled as Cody wheeled her to the bathroom. She heard the door close quietly behind her once she was completely in the bathroom.

"I promise I'll wait until you're done changing to eat." He laughed lightly, speaking to her through the door. Part of him wished she would have asked for assistance to make changing easier for her, but he tried to shake the perverted thoughts as soon as they arouse. He didn't need to be stuck in the room even longer than planned with her, he knew he had to get to the airport as soon as possible to try to get home.

Sierra giggled as she heard Cody talk to her through the door. She was surprised Cody didn't leave her room while she changed. Though technically they weren't in the same room, it was still shocking that he stayed in her hotel room at all. She tried to quickly pull her tank top up over her heard, removing it with ease. She followed by putting on her strapless bra and her tube top shirt.

"It might take a few minutes Cody. Sorry to keep you waiting." She spoke flirtatiously as she locked the wheels on the wheelchair. She tried to remove her pajama pants, though it was less difficult than she thought it would be. She knew that the underwear would be the most difficult part. She knew she had to rush as well when she heard a knock at their door and Cody speaking to someone. Changing her underwear proved to be as difficult as she had assumed it would be as it took several minutes to change said undies, and a few more minutes to get her pants pulled up and buttoned. It took less than a second to throw her baseball cap on and she was ready.

She opened the door and wheeled herself over to Cody, seeing that he had set up a small space for them to eat at a table that was in the room. She stopped at the table, looking over at Cody.

"This almost feels like a date." She smiled as she started eating the scrambled eggs, ham, bacon, and sausage that was on her plate.

"It kind of does." Cody chuckled lightly as he took a drink of his orange juice. He couldn't stop smiling at his best friend across the table as the continued to eat breakfast together. "Just you and me, no one bothering us." Another soft chuckle left him as he took a bite of bacon.

"Well if it already feels like a date, maybe we could consider this a date?" Sierra asked hopefully, with a bite close to her mouth. As the sentence ended she took the bite happily from her fork. She wasn't sure what Cody would think of her question, but it was worth the shot since everything else seemed to be working.

"I'm not too sure that's a good idea." He scratched the back of his neck nervously as he looked away from her. He hadn't expected her to ask him if this could be a date. It caught him completely off guard. He let out an awkward laugh as he took a few bites of his food and stared at his plate trying to think of how to get out of such a thing.

"Why not? You said yourself you were open to the possibility of there being an 'us' in the future." She sounded worried as she stared at him intensely. She was waiting for his response and each second of silence that went by was killing her. So maybe he was going to reject her again. But he did say he was open to the possibility, so part of him had to like her some, right? There was no way he couldn't.

"I am open to it, but in the future. It's only the next day. These things take time Sierra, and I just think if we considered this a date, things would be rushed." He hoped that his lame excuse was good enough to convince her to not be saddened by his objection to the date idea; though it really did feel like a date. Cody had never been on a real date before, but he imagined this is how it would be.

"So, maybe in a few weeks or a few months, we could go on a date?" There was nothing that would bring her down. She would keep pushing and pushing. Cody would accept the date. Sierra knew he would. Even if she had to wait for it.

"Yeah. Maybe in a few months or something we could try and go on a date." He wasn't sure if what he was saying was something he could stick to. What if he only felt this way about Sierra cause they had been together nonstop for weeks and weeks? What if when he arrived home his 'feelings' for her went away and he discovered they were never there to begin with? What if he did fall in love with her as she had wanted and they became inseparable? He was starting to panic, hoping they could finish breakfast fast and get going so they could avoid as much conversation as possible. He should have known she would bring things like this up. His original plan had faltered. Things weren't the same between them at all. She expected nice answers and good answers from him. Answers that were good for her of course. She also seemed to know that Cody had feelings for her. Her advances obviously did not bother him how they used to, and most of them were accepted with a nice response.

"Eeee! I am so happy this is happening! I can't wait to see you after we leave Hawaii! Our date will be the date of my dreams. We'll go to a nice place for lunch and spend the rest of the afternoon and evening at an amusement park. As the sun's going down we will watch the sunset on top of a Ferris wheel and kiss until we can't kiss anymore. That's obviously only one idea of many of the perfect dates I have in store for us." She gushed, unable to stop the words as they left her mouth. She knew Cody would enjoy at least the beginning ideas, but he seemed to love kissing her just as much as she loved kissing him. She also assumed that if they had spent more than one or a few nights in the hotel bed together, there would be progressively more going on than just kissing and there was a large possibility of the term 'best friend' no longer being used to describe their relationship.

"Sierra...You're really starting to creep me out again. Maybe this really was all a bad idea?" He started nervously, eating a little faster so he could leave the room sooner. Even if things were to end between them how they were at that moment, Cody knew he and Sierra would see each other again, whether he had a choice in the matter or not. "I'm not saying we aren't best friends anymore, or we aren't still close. I just don't want to take our relationship to the next level yet." He cringed, worried she'd attack.

He was shocked when he heard nothing, felt nothing, and sensed no tension in the air. He looked over to his best friend to see her calmly eating, looking down at her food. It was hard to see her face because of the baseball cap, and he cursed himself internally for giving it to her at the moment. Normally she would have reacted to something like that by now, so he too started to eat his food again in silence with her.

(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)

Duncan walked back through the hotel lobby, irritated and frustrated. Courtney had won the last round, but he would prove to be better than her. He made his way up to the eleventh floor, already knowing where Courtney's room was, just for the sake of it. He also knew there had been plenty of time for her to get back to her room after she had left the pool area. She probably had to go shower. The thought pushed Duncan to her room even faster.

As he approached the door he contemplated knocking or trying to break in. Being that he was Duncan, he decided to try to break in. Taking out his knife, he inspected the lock, seeing if there was a way to get through the door without being let in or having the key card. Courtney would never give him her key card. Finding there was no way into the room other than boring options, he angrily clicked his pocket knife shut, knocking on the door a few hard times.

"What could you possibly need?" Courtney's voice sounded annoyed as Duncan listened to her footsteps get closer to the door. She couldn't know it was him so she must have just been in a bad mood. Would it be surprising if she happened to be? Duncan tried to hold back a laugh at the thought. He was also pleased to see the door whipped open and an irritated looking Courtney standing in the doorway. He loved when her face scrunched up like that.

"What Duncan?" She asked louder, breaking him from the trance he seemed to be in. She held back a scoff at how he was staring at her, as if he was looking at her dreamily. Why wouldn't he be going to Gwen's room and looking at _her _that way? Her plan couldn't have worked out that flawlessly, could it? Of course it could! She was Courtney, and she didn't even know why she was doubting herself and her tactics.

"I just came to see if you were happy now that you got what you wanted?" He changed his features to look just as angry with her. He couldn't allow her to sway him so easily, he had to play a little hard to get. But he had nothing to lose now since he and Gwen were no longer together. There was no need to deny any attraction, to try to avoid her, to do anything other than try to get her back. Gwen surely wouldn't run back to him with open arms, and Courtney seemed to be open to the idea of reconciling their relationship.

"What was it that I wanted?" She asked him with pure amusement, knowing that what he was going to say would probably be right. Courtney knew she had to act as though he was wrong, like she didn't want anything. "If I recall Mr. Know-It-All, there isn't anything that I wanted." She looking at him righteously, knowing he had no argument.

"You want my attention. You wanted me away from Gwen. You just couldn't handle that I was with someone that actually liked me and didn't wanna change every damn thing about me." He glared at her harshly, taunting her to react. "And you didn't like that it wasn't you."

"That's seriously what you think? Are you delusional!" Her tone was laced with aggravation as she clenched her hands tightly by her sides. "You've had to have found drugs on this island somewhere to make you think such idiotic, unrealistic, and crazy things!" She leaned her body forward, defensively. She was ready to argue, she'd always win.

"I know I'm right. That's why you made out with me. You couldn't keep your hands off me." He was back to his arrogant tone. He was glad he was so egotistical.

"You're the one who kissed me. I stood up and walked away if I think back correctly, and I know I am." She glared at him, though a smirk was present on her face.

"You wanted that kiss more than I did. You instigated all of this!" He motioned around in the air, emphasizing that 'all of this' was clearly a lot that she had created.

"You know the word 'instigated'? Hah! That's a complete shock." She mocked him, laughing callously. "Like I've said before, and this is the last time I'll repeat it." She took a step closer, the smirk on her face growing. She reached out, poking his stomach with each word that left her mouth, "I don't want anything to do with the likes of you." She placed her hand firmly on his stomach, pushing him back far enough for her to slam the door in his face.

"Fine Princess! Do what you want, but come tomorrow, I know you'll be looking for me and trying to make up with me. You want me bad." He continued to tease her from behind the closed door.

"Think what you want Duncan, but you're totally wrong." She laughed harshly, though it was short. She decided it was the last thing she would say to Duncan and ignored him as she walked to the bathroom in her hotel room. It was time for a nice relaxing bath. Duncan would be looking for her tomorrow, and she was sure of it.

Duncan rolled his eyes, pissed off at the fact that Courtney had left him standing alone in the hallway. She was the reason he was single, but he couldn't really blame her for still being mad at him. He was convinced though that she still wanted him, deep down she wanted him with the burning passion that she used to have for him. He smirked as he placed his hands in his pockets, walking to his hotel room with his head held high. He wasn't gonna let some women bring him down.

Gwen sat in her room for the remainder of the night, contemplating what had gone wrong between her and Duncan. Their relationship seemed great, perfect even. They had genuinely liked one another and had many common interests. She couldn't understand how he could just switch his mind back to Courtney.

"Keep it cool Gwen. You and Duncan are still best friends." She tried to calm her anger towards him as she walked towards the balcony. She was glad Chris had opted for a better hotel. It was a nice surprise, though it may have just been the closest. Gwen opened the door, walking out into the fresh air, sitting on a chair that was on the balcony. She looked out into the sunset wondering how seeing Duncan would go tomorrow.

When the next morning rolled around Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney all woke up in rather different moods. Duncan felt as though he lost a best friend and that a chick that really pissed him off was controlling him from a distance. Gwen felt as though she was being banished from a healthy relationship, it was what she and Duncan had together. Gwen also felt as though karma was really kicking her ass. Courtney on the other hand was nervous that Duncan wouldn't come around as she had hoped, so she anxiously got ready to leave Hawaii and finally get ready to go home.

All three gathered their things together, Courtney making her way quickly to the lobby and getting there first. Duncan would expect to see her down there, so she wanted to get downstairs as quickly as possible. Duncan leisurely threw his things together in a small backpack that he had managed to steal from the gift shop. He made his way slowly down to the lobby. Gwen was in no rush as she placed the things she still had in a small bag that she was able to salvage. She surely didn't want to see Courtney, and she felt as though an interaction with Duncan may be awkward; but she didn't want to avoid the conversation that they would eventually need to have.

Courtney heard the ding of the elevator several times before she saw the person she was waiting for exit. Duncan walked out with a backpack slung over one shoulder, he looked uncaring as he walked to one of the couches in the lobby, plopping down on it. Courtney noticed that it coincidentally happened to be only a few feet away from where she had been sitting.

"Good morning darling. I see you got your beauty sleep." He smirked at her, picking up his old flirting act. He was surprised when Courtney scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Leave me alone." She stood, having to walk past him to get towards the door. As she had hoped, Duncan reached out to lightly grab her arm, stopping her progress.

"I don't want to." He smirked as he pulled her a little closer to himself. "Just admit you want me back so I can fly to see you when I get home." He stood, making it so they were almost body to body.

Gwen pressed the button for the first floor, hoping that Courtney had already left. She took in a breath as the doors opened for the first floor, ready to approach Duncan. She was stopped short when she saw Duncan and Courtney standing body to body. She paused only to see what would happen next.

"You screwed me over and cheated on me on international television Duncan. That's not easily forgivable, and I won't forgive you for it." She crossed her arms, turning her head away from him. She felt his hand lay softly against her cheek as he turned her face to look at him.

"I'm not saying forgive me. I'm saying you wanna be with me. Don't deny it." He leaned in closer, his lips agonizingly close.

"Maybe if you crawl at my feet for a few weeks." She mocked, moving to knee him in the balls. She wasn't surprised that he was able to block her, Duncan was probably expecting something like that by now from her.

"Well, I'll see you in a few days then." He grinned, knowing he had won his princess back.

"I hate you." She whispered out, glaring daggers at him.

"I love you too sweetheart." He leaned in, kissing her passionately, how they used to kiss. She leaned into him momentarily before pulling away abruptly.

"I'm leaving." She stated before walking straight for the door and to a taxi that happened to be waiting outside.

Duncan watched Courtney as she walked away, the grin on his face growing by the second. He was still crazy about the CIT, and he wasn't going to deny it to himself anymore. So things were more simple with Gwen, but the out there relationship with Courtney was something he craved. He liked the arguing, the passionate kissing, the lovable insults; everything about her.

Gwen watched uncomfortably from a distance, waiting several moments after Courtney had left to walk over to Duncan. She gave him a small smile, a normal greeting between best friends. She was happy to find that he returned it, though she may have punched him in the face if he hadn't.

"So Total Drama's finally over, can you believe it?" Gwen started normal conversation, hoping things would be normal.

"No I can't, but thank god. I couldn't take another season of this stupid fuckin' show." Duncan smirked, taking a few steps closer to Gwen. "But I'm gonna miss seein' you around. I'll have to drop by for a visit sometime. You have my number, give me a call sometime." He reached out, patting her shoulder in a friendly manner.

All Gwen could do was laugh as she moved in to give Duncan a hug. He really was still her best friend after all.

"Don't be a stranger either. I better hear from you or I'll have to getcha." She teasingly threatened him, knowing he would contact her. They shared a finally laugh and hug before walking towards the entrance of the hotel.

"I'll see you around." Gwen waved to Duncan as she walked towards her own taxi.

"See ya pasty." Duncan grinned as he got into his own taxi, relieved that things didn't turn out so bad. He just had to figure out who to visit first.

(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)(TOTAL DRAMA)

After several minutes of silence Sierra looked up from her almost empty plate to Cody. "If you are going to make me wait weeks or months Cody, then it's what I must do to win your love. Anything is worth it for you." Her tone sounded dramatic, though everything she said was totally serious. She reached over, placing her hand on his as she had done many times before, lacing their fingers together.

"I don't want to scare you away. I want you to love me." She held his hand a little tighter, shaking their hands lightly. "Love me, Cody." She whispered out, hoping he hadn't heard her. With the short distance between them she was sure he had to have heard something.

"Just be patient. It can't be that bad to wait if you are still getting my attention, can it?" He wasn't trying to be a smart ass, he was asking her a legitimate question. It surely would have made waiting for Gwen so long easier for himself if she gave him the attention he was giving Sierra.

"No, it's not that bad, but it's still killing me to know that I have to wait a while for this," she told him honestly, wheeling her wheelchair closer to him. She was face to face with him now, looking him in the eyes. "But I'm happy we are this close. I wish we could spend one more night here." She leaned in, kissing him softly for as long as he would allow. The kiss ended up lasting almost a half a minute, though they weren't making out, it was sweet and Sierra was pleased it had lasted even that long.

"We can't though. I'm sure Chris made it so we could only spend one night here, less money for him to pay for something for us." Cody rolled his eyes though gave her another small peck on the lips. "But let's get going down to the lobby. We can head to the airport together. Okay?" He didn't care now if anyone saw them together, they could think what they wanted in his opinion. He stood, walking around to the other side of her wheelchair to push her.

"Let's make sure we have everything and yeah, we can head out I guess. Hopefully we can get the same plane out of Hawaii! How awesome would that be?" She asked innocently, excited there was a chance it could happen.

"That would be awesome. I bet we'll still get plenty of time together in the airport." He looked around the room, gathering all of their things and placing Sierra's things on her lap. He placed his own belongings in a backpack, putting it onto his back.

It didn't take long to get to the lobby, and he was shocked to see all the other contestants down there as they made their way towards the entrance doors. What was even more shocking was the discovery that there were taxis outside to take them to the airport. They all had no other choice, unless they went by boat, but why take all the extra travel time? Then something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, seeing Duncan and Courtney kissing. It seemed rather strange considering he was with Gwen. With one quick scan of the room Cody saw her off in the distance by the elevator looking rather unhappy.

"We are going in the same taxi." Sierra sounded stern as she glanced back at Cody, making sure he understood what she had said. Normally she wouldn't be demanding, but she expected time to sit together in the lobby. Their time together really was growing shorter and shorter. She watched Cody look away from something back to her and nod as he pushed her towards a taxi van, helping her in and putting her wheelchair and their bags in the back. She watched Cody hop in the van, sitting in the seat next to her. With a smile on his face she felt him grab her hand, holding it happily, smiling back at him.

"We need to get to the airport." Cody said, not looking away from Sierra. They shared a quiet peaceful ride holding hands, sharing light caresses, and occasionally a quick kiss. Cody was surprised that Gwen wasn't the first thing on his mind, as she only showed herself occasionally in his thoughts. The short ride to the airport was saddening, relaxing, and enjoyable. The ride ended too quickly as they pulled up to the airport.

"Well, here we are." Sierra said with a soft tone, appreciative that Cody was helping her get out of the van and into the wheelchair. After grabbing their things for the last time, he started off with Sierra into the airport.

"Yeah, we are." He sighed sadly, not wanting to leave her at all now that they were at the airport. "Let's try to get that plane ride home together?" He grinned to her as they approached the line to get tickets. After an hour of going through all the processes they were finally able to sit and wait at the gate of their plane.

Leaning their heads against one another, their hands were inseparable as they looked at each other almost lovingly. In the distance they heard someone say 'Awe, look at that cute couple' and with a quick glance around, noticed there weren't too many people there yet. They also happen to be the only 'couple' in the general area. With blushes on their cheeks, they giggled and chuckled lightly sharing another quick kiss.

"I am happy I signed up for Total Drama after all. It was worth all the torture." Cody spoke, leaning in to kiss her one more time for several seconds. "You're an awesome best friend Sierra. I can't wait until we can hangout and play video games or go see a movie." He was starting to sound like Sierra, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Well I wasn't sure how to tell you this, I thought you'd be a little scared, but I was thinking of trying to convince my mother to move closer to you. That way it'd be so easy to see each other. We'd have more time to get to know one another on a whole different level. It would be perfect!" Sierra was worried she had pushed too far, but was proved wrong when Cody grinned.

"It'd be awesome to see you every day." He left it at that, a simple response to her 'crazy' rant, as they shared another kiss; only stopping when hearing the intercom come on with the news that it was time to board their plane.

"I'd love to see you every day. And I'll be able to get that date when we get home." She spoke in a nonchalant tone, though she was freaking out on the inside. Sierra knew to force down how bad she really wanted to freak out, how she wanted to kiss Cody nonstop and with unconditional love. She felt Cody begin to push her towards the gate to board the plane.

Cody leaned down over the wheelchair, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, "We'll see." With hopeful and happy grins they made their way onto the plane with thoughts of what would become of the relationship between them.

**A/N: Crappy ending but a finished story! I really hope you all enjoyed! I am sorry Cody and Sierra didn't truly get together, but I wanted to leave the rest to the readers imagination. I am proud of this story and that I was able to finish a story after so long of being unable to do so, and having only one other legitimately completed story that isn't a one-shot.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this, reviewed this, added this story to your favorites, or anything. If at least one person out there enjoyed this story as much as I did, it was definitely worth all the time I put into writing this. Thank you to PimpedOutGreenEar, again, for helping me my being the beta for this whole story, these long chapters, and giving advice when I needed some.**

**Thanks for reading my story! :)**


End file.
